Thérapie
by isatis2013
Summary: Mission d'infiltration pour nos deux associés
1. Infiltration

_Une petite lecture en attendant le tome 9 qui avance à la vitesse d'un escargot qui sprinte : )_

 _Mumuse a commencé cette fic en septembre 2015 et l'a terminé en février 2016…_

 _(Elle a pris son temps mais c'est mieux que de ne pas finir)_

 _Elle se compose de 8 chapitres_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_ _Lorina_

 _Et à notre Ninja Nourann_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Reese accéléra le pas.

-« Dépêchons nous de rentrer Bear, sinon nous serons sous l'averse et Harold te poursuivra encore à travers toute la bibliothèque avec sa grande serviette » Le chien jappa comme s'il avait compris et sembla même accélérer le rythme ce qui fit sourire son maître.

Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque avant les premières gouttes de pluie et pénétrèrent ensemble dans la salle principale. John fut surpris de ne pas y trouver son partenaire assis devant son écran comme à son habitude. Il observa l'ordinateur qui affichait le fonds d'écran comme s'il venait d'être allumé.

-« Finch ? » appela t-il

Bear se redressa dans son panier et se dirigea vers l'un des rayonnages de la bibliothèque. John le suivit notant au passage que l'éclairage semblait particulièrement faible dans cette partie de la salle.

Ils trouvèrent l'informaticien au fond de l'allée, installé sur un escabeau, occupé à changer une ampoule.

-« Harold ? Vous prenez de la hauteur ? » Le taquina l'ex agent

-« Comme vous voyez M Reese » marmonna Finch

John saisit spontanément l'escabeau, qui penchait un peu sur le sol inégal, pour le stabiliser.

-« Merci » soupira Finch « Je ne suis pas très à l'aise là dessus »

-« A votre service Finch »

L'informaticien acheva d'installer l'ampoule et descendit précautionneusement de l'escabeau. Puis il le tira plus loin pour changer la suivante

-« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » questionna Reese, constatant que la plupart des lampes devaient être changées

-« Il y a eu un influx qui a provoqué une surcharge pendant quelques instants. Les ordinateurs sont protégés contre ce genre d'incident. Mais une partie des ampoules a grillé

-« Je vois. Ca m'étonnait aussi cette pénombre »

L'informaticien entreprit de changer la suivante. John tenait l'échelle tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de prendre la place de son associé sans le vexer. Il savait que Finch n'aimait pas les "hauteurs". Et puis un escabeau ne devait pas être très pratique pour lui.

-« Heureusement que vous avez des réserves » constata t-il en avisant une caisse remplie d'ampoules de rechange posée dans un coin.

-« Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela se produit. Je suis averti »

John le surveilla tandis qu'il vissait la nouvelle lampe, songeant que le meilleur moment pour agir serait lorsqu'il reprendrait l'escabeau pour le trainer vers la suivante. Il le porterait à sa place et se l'approprierait d'autorité.

Finch entama sa descente, posa le pied sur la première marche, dérapa, et serait sans doute tombé lourdement si John ne s'était pas immédiatement placé derrière lui pour le retenir. Il atterrit dans les bras de son agent où il ne risquait pas de se faire très mal. En revanche John en profita pour le serrer contre lui un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Pas question pour lui de manquer une pareille occasion, lui qui rêvait si souvent de tenir son patron entre ses bras !

Trop vite à son goût, Finch le repoussa

-« Les hauteurs ne me réussissent vraiment pas » se plaignit t-il vexé. Il se tourna vers son agent.

-« Merci M Reese »

-« Pas de quoi Finch. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? »

-« Non grâce à vos reflexes »

-« Je me suis dit que je serais plus confortable que le sol pour votre atterrissage » le taquina l'ex agent

-« Hum oui, c'est indéniable » marmonna Finch vaguement embarrassé. Il se sentait rougir en repensant à la sensation de sécurité qu'il avait éprouvé en sentant les bras de Reese autour de lui et il en resta perplexe. Il avait trouvé cela un peu trop agréable.

-« Bon continuons » affirma John en portant l'escabeau plus loin. Il le positionna et monta pour atteindre la lampe.

-« Vous m'avancez un ampoule Finch ? »

-« M Reese ! Vous n'avez pas à faire cela à ma place » protesta l'informaticien

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-« Et bien… Parce que je ne vous ai pas engagé pour ce genre de travaux »

Reese haussa les épaules

-« Ne soyez pas si formel Finch. Je rends service à un ami »

L'informaticien se troubla

-« Dans ce cas, évidemment… »

-« Harold, vous savez que je suis toujours prêt à vous rendre service ? » répliqua t-il en lui souriant « Vous pouvez tout me demander » _« Et même bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez »_ songea t-il

-« Je sais » répondit son associé « Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer »

-« Comme si vous rendre service pouvez m'ennuyer » répliqua Reese _« comme si quoi que ce soit venant de vous pouvez m'ennuyer »_ jugea t-il. « Et puis n'en feriez vous pas autant ? »

-« Si, bien sur M Reese » admit Finch.

John descendit de l'échelle et se plaça devant lui, fixant son regard dans le sien.

-« J'aimerais que de temps en temps vous vous rappeliez que je ne vous considère pas seulement comme mon patron Harold. Après tout ce que nous avons vécus ensemble je vous considère aussi comme un ami » _« Vous pourriez même être bien plus encore si cela ne tenait qu'à moi »_ ajouta t-il en son for intérieur. Il se risqua à poser la main sur l'épaule de son associé « Ai-je tort ? » demanda t-il

-« Non pas du tout M Reese » répondit spontanément celui-ci « Je vous considère moi aussi comme un ami »

-« Alors laissez-moi vous aider et cesser de vous contrarier pour cela d'accord ? »

-« D'accord »

-« Et la prochaine fois appelez moi avant de vous lancer dans une entreprise périlleuse » le taquina Reese satisfait de ses réponses

-« Je le ferais » capitula Finch avec un mince sourire.

Ils changèrent une à une toute les ampoules défectueuses puis Reese rangea la caisse et l'escabeau sur les indications de son partenaires.

Il était déjà 18H. Finch regagna son poste et éteignit les moniteurs.

-« Je pense que nous n'aurons plus d'appel aujourd'hui » jugea t-il

-« Je le pense aussi » répondit Reese qui se sentait un peu déçu de voir la soirée s'achever si tôt. Si son patron arrêtait les ordinateurs c'est qu'il avait sans doute l'intention de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie de le quitter déjà, il était encore tôt. Quoique pour lui, même à minuit, il aurait jugé que c'était encore trop tôt tant il aimait rester près de lui.

Finch vint prendre son manteau après avoir vérifié les gamelles de Bear et salué le chien.

-« M Reese ? »

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« J'aimerais inviter mon ami à dîner pour le remercier de son aide. Qu'en dites-vous ? » Demanda t-il un peu hésitant.

-« Que ce n'est pas nécessaire parce qu'il apprécie de vous rendre service toutefois il accepte avec grand plaisir l'invitation » répondit Reese avec un large sourire heureux.

Finch s'étonna qu'il semble si réjouit de l'invitation. Ils partageaient souvent leur repas à la bibliothèque. Mais ne s'y attarda pas.

-« Et bien allons-y » affirma Finch en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-« Je vous suis » répondit Reese qui songea qu'il pourrait changer les ampoules tout les jours pour obtenir un tête à tête au restaurant avec celui qu'il aimait en récompense.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Leur prochain numéro tomba le lendemain matin alors que John venait juste de quitter leur repaire avec Bear. Finch préféra les laisser profiter de la promenade et préparer la mission pour leur retour. Deux heures plus tard, il attendait donc son partenaire avec des informations détaillées et un plan bien précis.

-« Ah les affaires reprennent ? » demanda John en avisant dès l'entrée les deux photos collées sur le panneau. Un homme brun, la quarantaine, l'air sévère, l'allure d'un cadre supérieur trop sérieux, et une femme brune qui paraissait un peu plus jeune, jolie mais qui fixait l'objectif d'un regard froid peu amène. _« Pas très sympathique de prime abord »_ jugea l'ex agent.

-«En effet » confirma Finch. Et il commença l'énumération des informations :

-« Robert Sadjis, 41 ans, architecte, il travaille pour un important groupe immobilier et parfois en indépendant. Il a été marié une première fois durant 12 ans à Mary Williams qu'il avait rencontré au lycée. Ils ont une fille Elvira qui a aujourd'hui 19 ans et vit avec sa mère, son beau père et son demi frère de 5 ans, en Californie où elle mène de brillantes études. Elle a deux ans d'avance sur son cursus » précisa l'informaticien. « A peine divorcé M Sadjis s'est remarié avec Sophie Altman, 32 ans. Ils n'ont pas d'enfant ensemble. A l'époque elle était son assistante »

-« Pas besoin de chercher bien loin la cause du divorce » commenta Reese

-« Exact » approuva Finch « Celui-ci a d'ailleurs été prononcé au profit de l'ex épouse qui a en retiré la moitié des biens de M Adjis et une pension assez conséquente, du moins jusqu'à son remariage. Mais son nouvel époux étant neuro-chirurgien elle n'a pas du y perdre. De ce fait M Sadjis s'est montré plus prudent pour ses secondes noces et a cette fois souscrit un contrat prénuptial. Sans doute pour se protéger. J'ai aussi trouvé trace d'un testament »

-« Une mauvaise expérience a du lui suffire. Et donc en cas de divorce ? »

-« Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai trouvé la trace de ces documents mais ce genre de pièces est bien protégé, je n'ai pas encore eu accès à leur contenu.»

-« Cela ne saurait tarder » contra Reese « Rien ne vous résiste même pas moi ! » laissa t-il échapper. Il s'empressa de continuer pour ne pas laisser le temps à son associé de lui faire une remarque « Eventuellement cela pourrait constituer un mobile pour Sophie. Nous sommes peut être face à une criminelle et à sa victime ? »

-« Je suis parvenu à la même conclusion. Surtout que le couple semble traverser une mauvaise passe »

-« Alors l'affaire sera peut être simple à résoudre »

-« N'allons pas trop vite tout de même en tirant des conclusions hâtives. Il pourrait s'agir de tout autre chose. J'ai pu constater que M Sadjis a rencontré quelques problèmes dans son travail dernièrement. Un chantier qui ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu et sa responsabilité a été mise en cause »

-« Et sa femme est toujours son assistante ? » demanda John qui commençait à se détendre en constatant que Finch n'avait apparemment pas prêté attention à sa bourde.

-« Non. Miss Sadjis a quitté son poste quelques mois après son mariage pour ouvrir un cabinet de décoratrice d'intérieur. Il semble qu'elle nourrissait ce projet depuis longtemps. Son union lui a donné les moyens de se lancer avec les relations de son époux et son soutien financier »

-« C'était un bon mariage pour elle » ironisa Reese

-« Le revers de la médaille est que M Sadjis possède 70% des parts du cabinet et même si il laisse à sa femme une totale liberté de gestion, s'ils venaient à divorcer il pourrait la forcer à vendre sa société ou décidé de devenir son patron »

-« Encore un argument contre l'épouse. Cette fois nous n'avons pas de mal à trouver de mobiles, reste à savoir s'ils sont justes » estima John

-« Les recherches nous le diront je suppose »

-« Bon je vais installer les dispositifs habituels ? demanda John

-« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Les Sadjis s'apprêtent à quitter leur domicile pour effectuer un séjour durant les 15 prochains jours »

-« Un séjour ? Pas trop loin j'espère » remarqua Reese tendu à l'idée d'un possible éloignement

-« Non, en périphérie de la ville. Ils vont entrer au centre "Nouveau départ"»

-« Je ne connais pas ce centre » affirma John en fronçant les sourcils

-« C'est un peu normal vu sa spécialité et puis il est récent. Plus exactement, il est ouvert depuis 14 mois. Ce centre accueille des couples en difficultés. Il leur offre la possibilité d'un séjour en dehors de leur habituel cadre de vie, un lieu où ils peuvent se retrouver, faire le point et se faire assister par un thérapeute »

-« Vraiment ? » commenta Reese dubitatif « Et ça marche ? »

-« Ils affichent un taux de réussite de 80% selon leurs statistiques »

-« Et elles sont fiables ? » demanda John visiblement peu convaincu

-« Il semblerait » répondit Finch amusé par l'air réticent de son agent.

-« Bon. Et quel sera ma couverture ? Vigile ? »

-« Non. Pas cette fois. Je vous ai fait admettre comme patient »

-« Patient ? » s'étrangla John

-« Vous serez au cœur de l'action M Reese »

John grimaça puis ajouta moqueur :

-« Je ne savais pas que nous étions en couple Harold »

Ce fut au tour de Finch de s'étrangler :

-« M Reese ! » s'insurgea t-il « En voilà une idée saugrenue ! »

 _« Pas si saugrenue de mon point de vue »_ songea l'ex agent en le détaillant discrètement du regard

-« Et pourquoi pas ? » insista t-il « Nous avons de nombreux points communs vous et moi »

Finch se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea, interloqué.

-« Ah oui ? Je serais curieux de savoir lesquels ? »

Reese fit semblant de réfléchir

-« Eh bien pour commencer nous sommes tout les deux officiellement morts »

-« Hum, ce n'est pas faux » admit l'informaticien.

-« Ensuite nous sommes co-propriétaire du même chien »

Finch eut une moue perplexe.

-« Et puis nous nous entendons plutôt bien Harold, ne trouvez vous pas ? »

-« Je trouve surtout que vous ne manquez pas d'imagination M Reese. Je me demande où vous allez chercher tout cela »

 _« Dans mon cœur peut être »_ songea John.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une personne plus adéquate pour cette mission. J'attends de voir si elle est disponible mais cela devrait être le cas »

-« Et qui est ce ? » demanda Reese avec un soupir.

-« Votre amie, Miss Morgan. Qui se trouve déjà avoir l'expérience de la situation d'ailleurs »

-« La première fois s'est soldée par un divorce » constata John pas vraiment enchanté par la perspective.

-« Il est probable que ce soit de nouveau le cas mais cette fois vous pourrez dire que vous avez tout tenté M Reese » se moqua l'informaticien.

-« Si vous le dites » marmonna l'ex agent d'un ton sérieux. De toute évidence il ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de son patron.

-« De toute façon vous êtes bien forcé d'accepter la mission puisque semble t-il vous ne pouvez rien me refuser » ajouta Finch avec un regard en coin

John se renfrogna. Il avait donc bien entendu sa remarque. Mais apparemment il la prenait comme une nouvelle taquinerie ce qui valait mieux sans doute. Même si au fond John aurait aimé qu'il devine qu'il était sérieux.

-« Vous êtes le patron » marmonna t-il pour se justifier

Finch lui lança un regard perplexe. Leur amitié avait tellement évoluée. Pouvait-il encore se qualifier de "patron" et "d'employé" ? Il choisit de ne pas relever et suggéra :

-« Vous devriez aller préparer votre valise. Si tout va bien vous pourrez vous installer au centre cet après midi un peu avant nos numéros »

-« Et si Zoé est déjà occupée ? »

-« Dans ce cas je tacherais de vous trouver une autre couverture. Il est très difficile d'entrer dans ce centre, très fermé, afin d'isoler les couples qui y sont admis. Patient était vraiment le meilleur alibi » jugea l'informaticien

-« Vigile aurait été aussi pratique » s'entêta John

-« Un vigile n'est pas présent jour et nuit M Reese »

L'ex agent eut une moue contrariée. Finch le fixa, perplexe.

-« Seriez vous en froid avec Miss Morgan ? » demanda t-il finalement. C'était encore l'explication qui lui semblait la plus plausible face aux réticences si évidentes de son agent.

-« Non Finch » répondit platement celui-ci.

-« Y a-t-il autre chose alors ? »

 _« Oui, vous ! »_ songea spontanément l'ex agent.

-« Non. Ce lieu ne m'inspire pas c'est tout » répondit-il seulement

-« Ce ne sera sans doute pas très long » suggéra Finch de plus en plus surpris de son attitude.

-« Espérons-le » Marmonna Reese. Il en venait à espérer que Zoé ne serait pas libre mais, hélas, son vœu ne se réalisa pas. Elle accepta l'offre comme la perspective d'une récréation dans son quotidien et rendez vous fut pris pour 14H.


	2. Séance

_Passons à la thérapie mais je doute fort de son efficacité !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_ _Lorina_

 _Et à notre Nourann_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Après une réunion de mise au point où Reese fit preuve d'un mutisme obstiné, laissant son associé expliquer le plan à sa place, John et Zoé se rendirent au centre où une assistante les accueillit avant de les guider dans l'établissement pour leur présenter les lieux puis leur désigner leur appartement.

-« Chacun de nos appartements est équipé de deux chambres. Une grande pour un couple et une petite pour, éventuellement, les conjoints qui font chambre à part. C'est souvent le cas en arrivant mais rarement en quittant notre établissement je vous rassure ! » Argua Marisa avec un grand sourire.

-« Dans 80% des cas seulement » constata Reese l'air morose.

-« Pardon ? » demanda la jeune femme surprise.

-« Dans 80% des cas » répéta l'ex agent « Ce sont vos statistiques »

-« Oui en effet » concéda l'assistante de mauvaise grâce « Mais elles sont en constantes évolutions M Randall »

-« Si vous le dites »

-« Ne soit pas aussi cynique John » intima Zoé pour entrer dans son rôle

-« Je n'ai pas demandé à venir ici. C'est ton idée je te le rappelle »

-« Evidemment c'est toujours moi qui aie les bonnes idées dans notre couple »

-« Si je n'ai que les mauvaises pas étonnant que ce soit moi qui t'ai demandé en mariage » rétorqua Reese.

-« Voyons M Randall ! Gardons notre calme » s'exclama l'assistante « Je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de dialogue… »

-« Je ne suis pas d'un naturel bavard » l'interrompit John.

-« Parti comme c'est nous aurions mieux fait de ne pas venir » constata Zoé qui se retenait de ne pas rire devant l'air offusqué de Marisa.

-« Il n'est pas trop tard pour rentrer » jugea l'ex agent poussant son personnage jusqu'au bout, mais plutôt séduit par l'idée. Finch aurait vraiment dû lui choisir une autre couverture cette fois.

-« Allons, allons, vous n'allez pas partir sans essayer la thérapie. Le docteur Mitchell fait des miracles ! Vous allez vous installer et ensuite je vous communiquerais votre premier rendez vous »

Reese haussa les épaules et entra dans l'appartement d'un air indifférent. Zoé le suivit l'air maussade. Sitôt la porte refermée elle remarqua :

-« Eh bien John tu tiens parfaitement votre rôle dirait-on »

 _« Pas besoin de me forcer beaucoup »_ songea l'intéressé

-« Je le pense aussi. Elle doit se dire que son cher professeur va avoir du boulot avec nous » répondit-il en allant déposer sa valise dans la petite chambre.

-« Je vais faire une reconnaissance pour localiser les Sadjis. Je te laisse t'installer »

-« Entendu. A tout à l'heure »

John passa à la réception. Il profita d'un moment d'inattention de la secrétaire pour vérifier les arrivées. Le couple n'était attendu que pour 18H. Finch ayant hacké l'ordinateur du centre il connaissait déjà le numéro de l'appartement qui leur était réservé. Il décida de s'y rendre immédiatement jugeant qu'il serait plus facile de l'équiper avant leur installation. Il s'y introduisit en passant par la porte fenêtre donnant sur le parc et s'empressa de poser deux caméras et un micro.

Puis il regagna son propre appartement. Zoé finissait de s'installer.

-« Je vais aller faire un tour au Spa. Autant profiter de l'occasion. Sauf si tu as besoin de mon aide ? » Annonça t-elle

-« Non. Pas pour l'instant. Ils n'arriveront qu'à 18H. Je suppose qu'ils s'installeront puis iront dîner »

-« Ok. On se retrouve au restaurant vers 20H ? »

-« D'accord »

Dès que Zoé eut quitté la suite, Reese installa une troisième caméra puis appela son associé

-« Les caméras sont branchées Finch, ça marche ? »

L'informaticien se connecta et obtint trois images. Sur la première et la seconde, les chambres, actuellement vides, des époux Sadjis. Sur la troisième, Reese lui adressait un large sourire amusé. Il fronça les sourcils, surprit

-« Monsieur Reese pourquoi avez-vous installé une caméra dans votre appartement ? »

-« Pour que vous puissiez garder un œil sur Zoé au cas où elle serait exposée » répondit l'ex agent qui avait préparé son argumentaire. _« Et que vous constatiez qu'il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi »_ songea t-il

-« Croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle risque de l'être ? » demanda Finch perplexe. « Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à Miss Morgan par ma faute ».

-« Il ne lui arrivera rien Finch » le rassura son agent « c'est juste une précaution, on est jamais trop prudent. Et je l'ai bien dissimulé ainsi Zoé ne s'en apercevra pas et elle ne s'inquiétera pas non plus. »

-« Bien je vous fais confiance » jugea Finch un peu mal à l'aise. Il se sentait vaguement dans la position d'un voyeur et il n'aimait pas cela.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese se trouvait dans le hall à l'arrivée du couple Sadjis _« Il ne semblent pas très heureux d'être là »_ remarqua t-il. Il se glissa dans le parc ayant repéré le meilleur endroit pour les surveiller par la baie vitrée de l'appartement. Il les vit faire le tour des lieux puis Robert se dirigea vers la petite chambre, Sophie s'appropriant la plus grande. Ils gardaient soigneusement leurs distances. Un peu avant 20H ils quittèrent la suite en direction du restaurant. John les suivit et retrouva sa "collègue" du jour.

-« Ce sont les Sadjis ?» demanda t-elle en suivant la direction du regard de l'ex agent.

-« Oui ce sont eux »

-« Ils ont l'air ravi d'être là » se moqua Zoé

-« Sans motivation ils auraient aussi bien fait de rester chez eux, ça nous aurait épargné le séjour » constata Reese

-« Décidément tu n'es pas inspiré non plus par ta mission on dirait »

John haussa les épaules

-« Disons qu'un centre de thérapie ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Ou alors comme employé »

-« Il est vrai que je t'imagine mal suivant un programme de ce genre de ton plein gré » s'amusa la jeune femme

Le serveur vint prendre leur commande.

Le dîner se déroula sans encombre. Les époux Sadjis s'adressaient à peine la parole et semblaient nerveux. Finalement ils quittèrent la table au bout d'une heure. Sophie gagna l'appartement et Robert se rendit dans le parc. Il passa deux appels que John écouta mais qui ne lui apportèrent pas d'éléments nouveaux puisqu'il s'agissait de conversations professionnelles. Puis il regagna la suite et n'en bougea plus. John attendit un peu par acquis de conscience avant de rentrer à son tour. Il contacta son associé en chemin.

-« Rien à signaler pour le moment Finch. A partir de demain je suivrais Robert et je demanderais à Zoé de surveiller Sophie. Je ne serais pas loin en cas de besoin »

-« C'est une bonne idée vus que les deux époux ne semblent pas décidés à rester ensemble trop souvent »

-« Et pendant leur consultation, pourrez vous prendre la main ? Je peux les écouter via le téléphone»

-« Il n'y a pas de caméra dans le cabinet mais l'ordinateur du thérapeute est équipé d'une web cam au cas où. Toutefois je pense que le son devrait suffire »

-« Je serais surpris que l'un d'eux se mette à confesser des intentions homicides. Peut être qu'ils révéleront quelques secrets mais celui là ça m'étonnerait » ironisa Reese

-« Moi aussi M Reese » répliqua son associé sur le même ton

-« Vous savez quand se déroulera leur première séance ? »

-« Demain à 14H »

-« OK. Je saurais où me placer

-« La votre est à 10H M Reese » ajouta Finch avec un large sourire amusé, pour une fois c'était à lui de le taquiner

L'ex agent grogna

-« Je n'ai rien à dire »

-« Je crains qu'il ne vous faille trouver quelques arguments »

-« La prochaine fois c'est vous qui vous infiltrez pour ce genre de mission Harold, vous êtes bien meilleur orateur que moi ! »

-« Tiens. Me voilà autorisé à aller sur le terrain ? »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serais toujours derrière la porte ! » Affirma John

-« Evidemment » émit l'informaticien

-« Il est à peine 22H30. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de me coucher si tôt » constata l'ex agent

-« Cela vous fera du bien. Ou peut être Miss Morgan a-t-elle apporté son jeu de carte ? » Hasarda Finch

John le trouva bien renseigné et se demanda jusqu'où allait son savoir. Il doutait cependant qu'il les ait espionné.

-« Vous connaissez nos "distractions" Finch ? » demanda t-il

-« C'est Miss Morgan qui m'en a parlé. Elle m'a dit que vous êtes un adversaire redoutable »

 _« Je me disais aussi »_ songea John

-« Elle se défend pas mal non plus » commenta t-il « Mais de toute façon je n'ai plus envie de jouer » affirma t-il

-« Vraiment M Reese ? » questionna l'informaticien étonné

-« Notre dernière partie remonte à plusieurs mois et cela ne me tente pas de rejouer »

Finch comprendrait-il le double sens de ces mots ? Le fait qu'il ne voyait plus Zoé depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ses sentiments pour lui et que ceux-ci ne laissaient plus aucune place pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-« Je suppose que ce jeu doit vous rappeler vos années de services » hasarda Finch

-« Un peu, oui. Autant les oublier. Je préfère jouer aux échecs chinoises maintenant. Vous connaissez Finch ? »

-« Je joue aux échecs mais pas dans leur version chinoise »

-« Je pourrais vous apprendre si vous voulez ? » proposa Reese, quasi certain d'essuyer un refus poli. Pourtant il entendit alors :

-« Pourquoi pas M Reese ? »

Il en fut agréablement surpris, tandis que de son côté Finch se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête d'accepter la proposition. D'ordinaire il refusait, mais là il s'était exprimé sans réfléchir. _« Mais pourquoi pas après tout ? »_ songea t-il

-« Ca me fait plaisir Finch. Première leçon après la mission ? »

-« Entendu. Je pourrais établir la comparaison entre la façon de jouer dans les deux cultures »

-« Heu Finch, c'est avant tout une distraction plus qu'un sujet d'étude… »

-« C'est bien ainsi que je l'entends M Reese mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre »

-« Je vois. La culture avant tout » se moqua l'ex agent

A cet instant il entra dans la suite en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il ne voulait pas que son associé se rende compte qu'il était rentré. Il aurait raccroché immédiatement et John le voulait à l'écoute.

-« Ah ça y est John ? Tes clients sont rentrés se coucher ? » L'interpella Zoé

-« Oui et je me suis dit que je pourrais faire de même. Demain pourrais-tu suivre Sophie ? »

-« Bien sur. Je suis là pour aider »

-« Tu m'appelle à la moindre alerte »

-« Ok »

-« Bien. Bonne nuit Zoé » lança John

Elle le dévisagea un instant

-« Pas besoin d'un peu de "compagnie" ? » hasarda t-elle

-« Non, merci, mais je ne joue plus »

-« J'ai pu le constater » admit-elle « Ca fait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles et encore moins ta visite. Tu pouvais toujours m'envoyer un message. Ca se fait entre amis »

\- « Je crois que nous sommes tout les deux très occupés » répondit Reese « Promis. A l'avenir je t'écrirais plus souvent. Mais pour ce qui est de se voir, le prend pas mal mais j'ai laissé tomber le poker »

-« Comme tu veux » jugea Zoé perplexe « Nous sommes libres après tout »

-« En effet. Et bon amis »

-« Oui. Bon amis » répéta la jeune femme tout de même surprise de son ton si sérieux « Bonne nuit John »

En entendant la voix de Zoé Finch avait réalisé que John avait atteint l'appartement. Il avait aussitôt tendu la main pour couper la communication pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait retenu de le faire. Il n'était pas curieux d'ordinaire mais là…Il décrypta aisément la proposition subtile de Zoé et s'étonna de la fin de non recevoir plutôt ferme que lui opposa Reese. Il fut plus étonné encore d'apprendre qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs mois et que John semblait bien décidé à ce qu'il en reste ainsi. _« Etrange, je lui croyais un faible pour cette femme »_ songea t-il. Il en resta perplexe _« mais cela ne me regarde pas »_ constata t-il.

-« Vous êtes toujours là Finch ? » demanda Reese constatant avec plaisir que la communication n'était pas coupée

-« Hum oui… vous n'aviez pas raccroché. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret toutefois et… »

-« Rien d'indiscret Finch. Nous sommes en mission. Vous devriez rentrer, demain la journée commence tôt »

-« Oui en effet. Bonne nuit M Reese »

-« Bonne nuit Finch » répondit John satisfait _« Si je pouvais seulement la passer près de vous elle serait tellement meilleure »_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Bien débutons. John que signifie pour vous être amoureux ? »

L'ex agent retint un soupir. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau du thérapeute dix minutes plus tôt il les multipliait. Nerveux, il avait écouté distraitement le médecin exposer ses méthodes, aussi peu intéressé que possible. Il aurait aimé éviter d'avoir à subir pareille séance où il doutait fort d'être convaincant. Voyant que le thérapeute le fixait, attendant qu'il se décide à lui parler, il finit par se décider cherchant une réponse valable.

-« Aimer quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même. Plus que soi-même d'ailleurs »

-« C'est un point de vue. Et comment peut-on vivre cela ? »

-« Je ne sais pas » répondit Reese qui trouvait les questions perturbantes « En prenant soin de l'autre je suppose » répondit-il mal à l'aise

-« Par exemple ? » insista le thérapeute

La question le ramena inévitablement à son partenaire.

-« En apprenant à le connaître pour deviner ses goûts et ses pensés. En lui faisant plaisir »

-« C'est un début. Lui faire plaisir ce serait quoi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas » répéta t-il l'air ennuyé. Voyant que le thérapeute attendait, il se força à répondre. « Multiplier les attentions. Veiller à sa sécurité, lui rendre service, avoir des petits gestes, lui amener son thé le matin… » Il s'interrompit brusquement. Cette dernière remarque lui était venue spontanément et il se mordit les lèvres en songeant qu'il se trahissait.

Le médecin ne parut pas remarquer son interruption.

-« Qu'en pensez-vous Zoé ? » demanda t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-« Je suis assez d'accord et je pense que s'il avait mis ces paroles en pratique nous ne serions pas ici aujourd'hui » constata t-elle.

-« Peut être l'a t-il fait au début avant d'en perdre l'habitude ? Voilà le nœud du problème » affirma le médecin avant d'entamer un laïus sur la routine si néfaste aux couples

Perdu dans ses pensées, Reese avait complètement oublié la présence du thérapeute et de Zoé, aussi fut-il contrarié lorsqu'il le rappela à l'ordre.

-« M Randall vous êtes avec nous ? »

Zoé sauta sur l'occasion.

-« Je vous le disais docteur, il n'écoute jamais ce que je dis !»

-« Désolé, je réfléchissais » répondit l'ex agent platement.

-« J'espère au moins que vos réflexions portent sur cette séance » demanda le thérapeute vexé.

-« En quelque sorte » éluda Reese.

L'autre soupira, exaspéré

-« Bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse continuer à "réfléchir" Je vous revoie demain à la même heure ! »

-« J'ai horreur de ce genre de séance » grogna Reese une fois sortit du bureau

-« C'était facile à deviner » se moqua Zoé. « Je retourne surveiller Sophie ?

-« Oui. Moi je vais chercher Robert »

-« Ok on se retrouve au déjeuner »

John la regarda s'éloigner avec soulagement. Il avait envie d'être seul pour réfléchir. Il était inquiet, une question tournait dans sa tête : Finch avait-il écouté la séance ?

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch ne s'était pas autorisé à écouter la "séance" de thérapie de John et Zoé. Toutefois il décida d'appeler pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Il contacta d'abord son partenaire.

Reese fixa anxieusement l'écran de son portable puis finit par répondre

-« Et bien John, comment s'est passé votre première séance ? » lança Finch d'un ton moqueur

-« Bien » répondit l'ex agent d'un ton bref

L'informaticien en resta surpris

-« C'était si désagréable ? » demanda t-il incertain

Reese hésita. Finch semblait détendu. Donc il n'avait pas écouté la séance ? Il lui aurait déjà fait une remarque s'il avait entendu la conversation. Il se demanda si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il n'était pas contre que Finch devine son secret. Simplement il aurait aimé que cela se fasse autrement, en direct. Quoiqu'il n'était pas sur d'oser un jour "passer aux aveux"

-« M Reese ? » l'interpella son associé étonné de son silence

-« Je ne suis pas d'un naturel bavard Finch et je crois qu'en ces circonstances je le suis encore moins » tenta John

Finch sourit

-« Pourtant vous êtes un agent expérimenté alors je suis certain que vous vous en êtes très bien tiré »

John en profita pour l'interroger franchement

-« Vous n'étiez pas à l'écoute Finch ? »

-« Mais non M Reese. Vous n'êtes pas notre numéro » s'amusa l'informaticien

John ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Finch le capta et se demanda pourquoi son agent semblait si soulagé de sa réponse

« Ai-je manqué quelque chose ? » demanda t-il alors

-« Non. Rien du tout » Répliqua aussitôt l'ex agent et sa précipitation ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité de son partenaire

-« En revanche la séance des Sadjis va peut être nous inspirer »

-« Espérons-le » constata distraitement Finch

-« Robert s'apprête à sortir dans le parc, je le suis. A plus tard Finch »

-« Soyez prudent » répondit machinalement l'informaticien

Il s'accorda quelques instants de réflexions. Il regrettait presque sa discrétion. Puis il se décida à appeler Zoé.

-« Bonjour Miss Morgan. Tout va bien ? »

-« A merveille Harold. Tout est calme ici. Presque trop en fait »

-« C'est censé l'être pour faciliter les rapprochements »

-« Je ne sais pas si ca marche mais la tranquillité y est. Vu la mine arborée par la majorité des patients je me demande s'ils ne gonflent pas un peu leurs statistiques ? »

-« C'est difficile à dire » jugea Finch « le centre a ouvert récemment »

-« En tous cas le professeur doit pas être très satisfait de nous. John joue parfaitement son rôle de mari fatigué. Désolé Finch mais je crois que cette fois encore ça se terminera en divorce » ajouta t-elle amusée

-« Vous m'en voyez navré Miss Morgan » répondit l'informaticien sur le même ton

-« C'est dommage. John a plutôt de bonnes idées pourtant, enfin si on aime le thé ! »

-« Le thé ? » sursauta Finch

-« Oui. Apporter son thé préféré tout les matins à l'autre. C'est mignon comme attention vous ne trouvez pas ? Il ne manque pas d'imagination»

-« Heu oui, en effet » bredouilla Finch perturbé, réalisant brusquement pourquoi John craignait qu'il ait été à l'écoute. Mais que devait-il penser de cela ?

.


	3. Tentatives

_Je dédie ce chapitre au roi Lulu et à sa rusée maîtresse !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17, Val81, Daniela,_ _Lorina_

 _Et à notre Nourann_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

La journée s'écoula sans incident. La première séance de thérapie des époux Sadjis fut reportée au lendemain, l'épouse s'étant plainte d'un léger malaise juste avant le déjeuner. Il lui fut proposé de consulter mais elle refusa et préféra rester dans sa chambre qu'elle ne quitta pas de l'après midi, puis de la soirée, se faisant servir son dîner sur place. Finch se chargea de la surveiller via la caméra. Robert erra dans le centre, visiblement désœuvré et encore plus mécontent d'être là. Il organisa une vidéo conférence avec son assistant qui au moins l'occupa pendant deux heures. Le soir il dina seul dans un coin du restaurant puis passa un peu de temps dans la salle de divertissement pour finalement décider d'aller se coucher. John l'avait discrètement suivi durant tout ce temps sans rien détecter d'anormal. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant se terminer cette journée d'ennui. Il regagna la suite, Zoé remarqua son air tendu.

-« En manque d'action John ? »

-« Tout juste. A mon avis leurs patients se réconcilient rapidement pour ne pas avoir à rester ici et mourir d'ennui ! »

Zoé gloussa

-« Toujours aussi excessif ! Moi en tout cas j'en profite, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas prit de telles vacances »

-« Content pour toi » marmonna Reese « ça fera au moins un point positif ! » il traversa la pièce, se dirigeant vers sa chambre « j'espère que nous aurons un peu plus d'action demain ! » remarqua t-il « Bonne nuit Zoé ! »

-« Bonne nuit John » répondit celle-ci en le suivant des yeux. Elle reprit sa lecture avec un soupir, vaguement frustrée de son indifférence.

John appela son associé

-« Du nouveau Finch ? »

-« Rien du tout M Reese. J'ai enquêté sur les collaborateurs de M Sadjis sans rien découvrir de négatif. Il a quatre employés qui semblent tous parfaitement satisfait de leur patron »

-« Tiens comme moi » remarqua John spontanément « enfin sauf quand il m'envoi sur une mission beaucoup trop tranquille » ajouta t-il précipitamment pour atténuer sa réflexion.

-« Désolé M Reese. Je n'avais pas songé à programmer la machine pour qu'elle ne sélectionne que des missions comportant un maximum d'action » ironisa Finch

-« Dommage. Mais venant d'un homme aussi pacifiste que vous ce n'est pas étonnant »

-« Sans doute » approuva l'informaticien « pour en revenir à nos propos, si les employés de M Sadjis semblent apprécier leur patron, il en va différemment pour l'épouse. Elle n'a en moyenne que deux assistantes mais qui changent sans cesse. La plus endurante a tenu neuf mois »

-« Une raison ? »

-« Il semble que Miss Sadjis se montre assez tyrannique envers ses employées. Deux plaintes ont d'ailleurs été déposé contre elle pour harcèlement moral »

-« Je vois. La réussite lui monte à la tête dirait-on »

-« Elle a mauvaise réputation au point d'avoir du mal à recruter »

-« Et son " malaise" ? Faut-il y croire ? »

-« Difficile à dire puisqu'elle a refusé de voir un médecin mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle chercherait à gagner du temps. Surtout qu'elle est à l'origine du séjour »

-« Bon. A défaut je vais aller me coucher. Je doute qu'il se produise quelque chose ce soir. Vous allez vous reposer aussi Finch ? »

L'informaticien allait répondre lorsqu'il aperçut du mouvement dans la suite des Sadjis. Mais c'était seulement Robert qui s'installait sur le balcon. Rien d'alarmant. Il décida de ne rien dire. Il serait toujours temps de rappeler son agent si Robert s'éloignait, en attendant autant le laisser bénéficier d'une soirée de repos, ce n'était pas si fréquent.

-« Oui autant en profiter M Reese » répondit-il fermement

-« Alors bonne nuit Harold »

-« A demain M Reese »

Finch observa Robert qui semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Au bout de vingt bonnes minutes il se décida enfin à quitter le balcon et à regagner sa chambre. Il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à rappeler John, préférant privilégier son repos. Il consultât la caméra de la suite. Zoé était toujours installée dans son fauteuil avec un livre. A cet instant il la vit remuer puis se lever. Elle parut hésiter quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers la chambre du fond. Finch songea qu'il devait couper la réception mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait savoir…

Zoé frappa. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Apparemment John n'était pas couché. Il portait toujours son costume, à l'exception de la veste, mais avait déboutonné sa chemise. Il vit Zoé s'appuyer sur l'encadrement de la porte. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et Finch se surprit à regretter de ne pas avoir le son pour entendre leur conversation. Puis il vit la jeune femme croiser les bras et se redresser, visiblement moins détendue. John eut un haussement d'épaules et se détourna légèrement. Elle dut ajouter quelque chose pour le faire réagir parce qu'il tendit la main et pressa un instant son épaule. Finch craignit qu'il ne l'embrasse mais John n'en fit rien. Au contraire il la lâcha après quelques secondes et s'écarta un peu. Elle secoua la tête puis se détourna. John l'observa un instant puis rentra dans sa chambre, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Zoé observa la pièce avec une moue contrariée puis gagna sa chambre. Fallait-il y voir une tentative de sa part de reprendre leur ancienne relation ? Sans aucun doute. Mais dans ce cas il était clair que John n'était pas d'accord. Finch en conçu un étrange sentiment de soulagement qui l'étonna lui-même…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Installé confortablement dans son fauteuil, Finch suivait la séance de thérapie des époux Sadjis à l'aide du micro posé par son agent lors de la séance du matin et de la web cam de l'ordinateur. Elle durait depuis une demi-heure et il ne trouvait pas que ce soit très constructif jusqu'à présent.

-« Miss Sadjis. Il semble que vous preniez régulièrement des anxiolytiques assez forts ? » Demanda le médecin

-« En effet docteur. Si j'étais moins stressée je pourrais éviter d'en prendre autant sans doute » répondit Sophie en jetant un regard appuyé à son conjoint

-« Hey ! Tu dis toujours que c'est ton boulot qui te stresse et que tes clients finiront par te tuer avec tout ce qu'ils te font faire. Me mets pas tout sur le dos non plus » protesta Robert

-« Est-ce vrai Miss Sadjis ? »

-« C'est vrai. Je suis stressée par mon boulot mais je pourrais quand même prendre de plus petites doses s'il n'y avait que cela ! »

-« T'as qu'à en changer. Mais c'est plus facile de changer de mari que de boulot de nos jours, pas vrai ? » Ricana son époux.

Sophie serra les dents

-« Si c'est une suggestion » persifla t-elle

-« Je ne crois pas que tu avais besoin de nous trainer ici pour réaliser ça »

-« Non, tu as raison. Mais j'espérais encore sauver notre couple tu vois, sauf que tu n'as pas l'air intéressé ! »

-« Autant que toi "chérie"»

-« Allons, calmons nous » les interrompit le thérapeute. « Il est bon de s'exprimer mais la colère est mauvaise conseillère » Il continua sur des conseils sur la meilleure manière d'exprimer son ressentit.

Finch soupira, pas certain que d'entendre cela fasse avancer leur enquête. En tout cas cela ne lui était pas agréable. Un peu comme John, qu'il avait rarement connu aussi agacé par une mission. Même lorsqu'il était intervenu pour le couple Wyler. Cette histoire présentait des similitudes d'ailleurs. Mais à l'époque cela n'avait pas semblé l'ennuyer autant, qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Peut être l'obligation de rester enfermé dans ce centre. Pas la compagnie de Zoé tout de même ? Puisqu'ils se voyaient de temps en temps à une certaine époque. Et ce n'était certainement pas que pour jouer aux cartes. _« Etonnant que ce ne soit plus le cas »_ songea t-il à nouveau. Mais la scène de la veille était explicite. A nouveau il éprouva cet étrange sentiment de soulagement. Il est vrai que cela le contrariait vaguement lorsqu'il y pensait. Souvent l'idée que Reese pouvait se créer une attache qui l'éloignerait de leurs missions et de lui, l'effrayait. Finch était assez honnête pour reconnaître combien il appréciait la présence de son partenaire. Il avait besoin de sa bonne humeur, de sa présence rassurante, de son sourire si lumineux qui avait le don de rendre sa journée plus belle. Chaque matin il se surprenait à l'attendre impatiemment. Il détestait rester trop longtemps sans nouvelles de lui et plus encore le savoir en danger. Toutes ces pensées, bien sur, prouvaient la valeur de leur amitié. Il existait un lien précieux entre eux auxquels Finch tenait énormément. De plus en plus en fait. Et qui prenait beaucoup de place dans sa vie. De plus en plus de place. Finch sursauta brusquement comme il prenait conscience de sa dépendance, de ce besoin de lui, de son attachement un peu trop prononcé. Tout cela porte un nom comprit-il et ce n'est pas "amitié"…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Il avait bien trop de choses en tête. Sa récente découverte le perturbait au plus haut point. Mais il avait beau y réfléchir, il en arrivait toujours à la même effrayante conclusion. Mais il y avait pire encore. Son cerveau avait soigneusement analysé ses pensées bien sur, mais aussi le comportement de son agent ces derniers temps, et vu avec un regard neuf, certains détails lui avaient sautés au visage, des réflexions, des regards, des attitudes qui prenaient soudain un tout autre sens. Certaines taquineries au double sens flagrant. Sans parler de cette réflexion sur le thé que Zoé lui avait rapporté. Et il songea que si son analyse était correcte, c'était encore plus effrayant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Qu'allait-il donc faire de toute ces informations ?

La première réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit, logique, était de les vérifier. Sauf que c'était loin d'être simple. Il pouvait se tester, le résultat ne regarderait que lui. Mais tester John lui semblait extrêmement dangereux. S'il se trompait, il serait ridicule et pire, cela pourrait nuire à leur mission. Mais s'il avait raison, que devrait-il faire alors ? Ce ne serait sans doute pas plus profitable à leur association. Et que penserait John ? Comment réagirait-il ?

Finch avait bien l'intention de garder pour lui ce qu'il ressentait, mais connaissant son agent, il n'était pas du tout certain qu'il choisisse la même option s'il estimait avoir la moindre chance de pouvoir exprimer ses sentiments et le moindre espoir que ceux-ci lui soient rendus. Pas définitivement en tout cas…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le troisième jour au centre commença comme les précédents à l'exception de la séance de thérapie. La veille Reese avait montré tant de mauvaise volonté, restant muet le plus souvent, même lorsque le thérapeute insistait pour qu'il s'exprime, que ce dernier avait décidé de reporter la séance suivante de 48H pendant lesquelles l'ex agent était invité à "mener une réflexion profonde sur son attitude et son refus de communiquer". John espérait bien que l'enquête serait finie avant que le médecin ne comprenne qu'il n'avait aucune intention de suivre ses directives.

Pendant que Zoé restait au Spa à surveiller Sophie, John suivit Robert dans ses déplacements. Ce type ne tenait pas en place et il ne faisait pas de doute qu'à ce rythme il connaîtrait bientôt chaque recoin du parc par cœur. Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps au téléphone avec ses collaborateurs. A midi il le suivit jusqu'au restaurant. Sitôt entré celui-ci fut apostrophé par l'un des clients.

-« Robert ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici mon vieux ? »

-« Jacob ? La même chose que toi je présume »

-« J'ignorais que tu avais des soucis avec Sophie »

L'architecte haussa les épaules

-« Je pense que mon deuxième mariage ne sera pas plus réussi que le premier » constata t-il fataliste.

-« Dommage. Vous alliez bien ensemble »

-« Mais toi avec Suzan ? »

-« Bof. Ca fait longtemps que ca traine. J'ai décidé de divorcer. Je n'ai que 38 ans, j'estime que je peux encore avoir la vie que je voulais »

-« Je vois. Les enfants ? »

-« Ca fait 15 ans que j'attends qu'elle se décide mais elle est toujours trop occupée, par sa carrière, ses activités…. La vérité c'est qu'elle n'a pas envie d'en avoir voilà tout. Je l'ai bien compris »

-« Pourquoi ne pas l'avouer ? »

-« Parce que dans sa famille on ne divorce pas, parce qu'elle aime son confort et que je pense que je ne suis pas le pire mari de la terre » ironisa Jacob « Je crois qu'elle aime sa vie ainsi donc pas de raison d'en changer. Mais moi j'ai toujours voulu une grande maison, des gosses et des chats. Alors je me suis décidé. C'est le moment ou jamais après je serais trop vieux »

-« T'as raison » jugea Robert

-« Et toi avec Sophie ? »

-« On est plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle ne pense qu'à son boulot, sa réussite, ses soirées. Ca fait au moins trois ans qu'on a pas pris de vacances ni mis les pieds au chalet »

-« Sans blague ? »

-« A la réflexion je pense qu'elle m'a épousé pour avoir un statut social, lancer sa carrière. Mary était moins mauvaise finalement »

-« Tu as lâché la proie pour l'ombre quoi. Et ta fille ? Tu la vois souvent ?»

-« Non. Elle fait des études, ca lui prend du temps. Et puis ce n'est pas l'entente cordiale avec Sophie »

-« Si tu divorces au moins tu pourras la voir plus souvent » suggéra Jacob

-« Ouais possible » émit Robert pas vraiment enthousiaste.

-« Tu n'as pas la fibre paternel toi, tu aurais pu t'entendre avec Suzan » se moqua son ami

-« Très peu pour moi. Ca ne nous aurait fait qu'un seul sujet en commun » gloussa l'architecte.

-« Tu attends Sophie là ? »

-« Non »

-« Alors on déjeune ensemble ? »

-« D'accord, avec plaisir » approuva Robert

Les deux hommes s'attablèrent et pour une fois il y eu un repas joyeux dans la salle. Reese les écoutait via le téléphone de Robert mais Jacob n'avait rien d'une menace. Finch le lui confirma

-« Jacob William est un ancien copain de fac de M Sadjis. Il est propriétaire d'une petite compagnie de transport. Sa femme possède une galerie d'art »

-« Ah, elle est intéressante pour vous Harold » s'amusa l'ex agent

-« Elle est plutôt spécialisée dans la sculpture ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon domaine de prédilection » répondit l'informaticien en jouant le jeu.

-« Tant pis. Elle vient de perdre un client » commenta Reese. Il redevint sérieux « Robert reçoit un appel » annonça t-il avant de basculer la ligne pour écouter. Mais c'était seulement un appel professionnel qui ne leur apporta rien. Toutefois Robert alla s'isoler aux lavabos pour répondre. Alors qu'il s'était éloigné de la table le serveur apporta les desserts. Jacob commença le sien, tout en observant avec intérêt celui de son voisin. Comme celui-ci ne revenait pas il en profita pour voler une cuillère de chantilly sur sa tarte aux pommes. Puis un morceau de ladite tarte

-« Plutôt gourmand » commenta Reese perplexe « il vient d'avaler la moitié du dessert de Robert »

-« Un peu sans gêne » approuva Finch

Robert revint à cet instant et surprit le voleur

-« Hey ! Te gêne pas dis donc ! T'as pas changé » s'exclama t-il

-« Que veux tu, on ne se refait pas ! J'adore les pâtisseries et… » Jacob s'interrompit brusquement. Reese le vit rougir et porter la main à sa poitrine. Robert l'interpella affolé.

-« Que se passe t-il M Reese ? » interrogea Finch alarmé

-« Jacob fait un malaise » répondit John avant de se précipiter pour allonger l'homme sur le sol, ouvrant le col de la chemise pour l'aider à respirer, intimant à Robert d'appeler des secours. Un patient accouru du fond de la salle :

-« Je suis médecin, laissez moi voir ! » lança t-il en s'agenouillant à côté de Jacob. L'homme s'affaira avec des gestes surs

-« C'est une crise cardiaque ? » demanda Robert inquiet

-« Non. Cet homme fait une réaction allergique » répondit le médecin « Il lui faut des soins immédiatement »

Une infirmière entra

-« Une ambulance arrive. Que peut-on faire ? »

-« Il faut tacher de le maintenir » affirma le médecin d'un air sombre. Jacob respirait avec peine et semblait au plus mal. Le médecin questionnait l'infirmière sur ce qu'elle pourrait lui ramener de la salle de soins. John fit quelques pas en arrière.

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui ? Comment va M William ? »

-« Mal. Le médecin pense qu'il fait une réaction »

-« Mais vous n'y croyez pas » devina Finch en percevant son ton dubitatif

-« Non. Je crois qu'il a été empoisonné. J'ai remarqué certains signes que je connaissais bien avant »

-« Lorsque vous étiez à la CIA ? »

-« Exact »

-« Alors quelqu'un en voulait à M William ? » demanda l'informaticien

-« Ou plutôt a Robert. Si c'est bien le produit auquel je pense il agit rapidement. Je crois que Jacob n'aurait pas du se montrer aussi gourmand »

-« Vous pensez que le dessert de M Sadjis a été empoisonné ? » s'exclama Finch

-« Vu qu'il est notre numéro cette hypothèse me semble solide »

-« C'est une façon d'agir particulièrement sournoise » commenta l'informaticien inquiet _« Comment pourraient-ils surveiller la nourriture ? Et John n'allait-il pas être exposé ?»_ songea t-il perturbé

Les secours arrivèrent et évacuèrent Jacob inconscient. Le médecin les suivit. Robert resta les bras ballant à les regarder emmener son ami. Il semblait réellement choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Il se tourna et aperçu Reese.

-« Merci pour votre intervention » dit-il alors

-« C'est normal. J'espère que votre ami s'en sortira »

-« Moi aussi. C'est un brave gars et il a des projets » approuva l'architecte dépité. Il tendit la main vers son vis-à-vis « Robert Sadjis » annonça t-il

-« John Randall » répondit l'ex agent en lui serrant la main

-« Je ne vous demande pas pourquoi vous êtes là » ricana Robert

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Je crois que nous avons tous la même raison »

-« Ouais. Enfin moi c'était une idée de ma femme et ce n'est pas très concluant et vous ? »

-« Même chose et même résultat je dirais »

-« J'ai l'impression que leur publicité est plutôt mensongère »

-« Ou peut être ne sommes nous pas assez motivé » se moqua Reese

-« Ca c'est bien possible. Quand c'est fini à quoi bon persister ?» jugea l'architecte. Il soupira. « Je vais aller faire un tour au parc j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Bonne journée ! » Lança t-il

-« A vous aussi » répondit John. Il le laissa s'éloigner puis s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'il reçu un appel de Zoé

-« John j'ai perdu de vue Sophie » dit-elle d'une voix urgente

-« Où était-elle la dernière fois que tu l'as vu? »

-« Elle est entrée dans le sauna et n'en est pas ressortie. Je me suis inquiétée et je suis allée vérifier mais il était vide. J'ignore où elle a pu se rendre. J'étais près de la sortie et je ne l'ai pas vu repasser »

-« J'arrive » affirma John. Il traversa rapidement le bâtiment jusqu'à la zone du Spa.

-« As-tu trouvé une autre sortie ? » interrogea t-il en arrivant

-« Non aucune »

John s'avança

-« A cette heure les séances du matin sont terminées et le Spa est quasiment désert » constata t-il

-« C'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé cela suspect » jugea Zoé

-« Où peut-elle être ? » marmonna John. Il pressa son oreillette « Finch, pouvez vous vérifier si Sophie est dans sa chambre ? »

Il entendit son associé activer quelques touches

-« Non M Reese. La suite est vide »

John parvint devant une porte fermée à clé

-« Ca donne sur la piscine » commenta Zoé « Mais un assistant est venue la fermer il y a dix minutes »

-« Il faut s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas restée enfermée » affirma l'ex agent. Il força la serrure sans difficulté et entra dans la salle. Tout de suite il avisa la forme blanche dérivant à la surface de l'eau, face contre le fond. Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller il plongea pour secourir Sophie, la ramenant aussi vite que possible sur le bord tandis que Zoé appelait les secours. Il l'installa sur le sol et entama aussitôt un massage cardiaque. Au bout d'interminables secondes la jeune femme finit par réagir. Elle se mit aussitôt à tousser et à cracher de l'eau, cherchant son souffle.

-« Les secours sont en route » précisa Zoé alors que John aidait la jeune femme à s'asseoir. Il porta machinalement la main à sa poche et réalisa qu'il avait plongé sans prendre soin de déposer son portable avant.

-« Zoé peux tu appeler Harold pour le rassurer ? »

-« Bien Sur » affirma celle-ci. Elle lança l'appel

-« Harold nous avons retrouvé Sophie »

-« John va bien ? » demanda aussitôt l'informaticien

-« Heu oui » répondit Zoé surprise de sa réaction « Sophie était dans la piscine mais John l'a sorti à temps. Comment saviez vous qu'il se passait quelque chose ? »

-« Oh heu… une intuition. L'habitude je suppose » balbutia l'informaticien

Zoé en resta perplexe. Finch semblait doté d'un sixième sens dès qu'il s'agissait de son agent

Des infirmiers entrèrent et s'avancèrent pour prendre en charge la jeune femme. John se recula pour leur laisser la place et s'approcha de sa collègue

-« En tout cas elle n'a pas plongée seule » affirma t-il « elle a une belle bosse derrière le crâne »

-« Elle a été agressé alors ? »

-« Pas par son mari en tout cas. J'étais avec lui. Tu as vu quelqu'un d'autre ? »

-« Non personne. Sauf l'infirmier qui a fermé la porte mais il ne venait pas de la piscine et n'y est pas entré »

-« Seul le personnel entre ici quand la piscine n'est pas ouverte pour les patients comme cet après midi. » constata l'ex agent

-« Ca réduit d'autant le nombre de suspects » jugea Zoé

-« A moins que quelqu'un n'ai réussi à entrer en douce » émit Reese « Je peux ? » demanda t-il en désignant le portable

-« Oui bien sur » répondit Zoé en le lui tendant

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui M Reese » répondit aussitôt l'informaticien soulagé d'entendre sa voix

-« Je pensais que nous avions un suspect et une victime Finch, mais ça ne semble pas être le cas »

-« Non en effet, et comme ils étaient tout deux surveillés nous savons qu'ils n'ont pas agit par eux même »

-« Deux victime alors. Mais qui peut leur en vouloir ? »

-« Et s'agit-il bien de la même personne ? » demanda l'informaticien

-« Que voulez vous dire Finch ? »

-« Je me demande si une seule et même personne pouvait avoir l'opportunité de trafiquer le dessert de M Sadjis et d'assommer sa femme dans la piscine presqu'au même moment »

-« Non, c'est vrai. Il fallait attirer Sophie dans ce lieu et il fallait surveiller le choix de Robert, le dessert ne pouvait pas être empoisonné à l'avance sachant que Robert l'a choisit à la dernière minute »

-« Nous avons donc affaire à deux agresseurs, éventuellement complices et deux victimes »

-« Cela nous fait deux menaces à découvrir » constata l'ex agent

-« Voilà qui ne va pas nous simplifier la tache M Reese »

-« Nous y arriverons Harold, ne soyez pas si pessimiste » se moqua John

-« En attendant n'aurions nous pas quelques problèmes de communication ? » demanda l'informaticien

-« C'est fort possible. Je crains que mon portable n'ai pas apprécié la baignade »

-« Je vais tacher de remédier à cela »

-« Comment faites-vous pour toujours deviner ? »

-« Je vous connaît M Reese » s'amusa l'informaticien

 _« Dommage que vous ne deviniez pas certaines de mes pensées vous concernant »_ songea Reese

-« En attendant vous devriez aller vous sécher avant de prendre froid »

-« C'est une idée " docteur" » répondit l'ex agent, heureux de se sentir le centre de son attention « A plus tard Finch ». Il observa les infirmiers qui emmenaient Sophie gardant un instant le téléphone pour contacter Fusco. Puis il le rendit à sa propriétaire

-« J'ai prévenu la police. Il peut être utile que Lionel vienne faire un tour ici après ces deux tentatives »

-« Deux ? » s'étonna Zoé

John relata brièvement la tentative du restaurant.

-« Je vois. Ca va être compliqué de surveiller tout le monde en même temps »

-« Peut être Sophie a-t-elle vu son agresseur ? » émit l'ex agent

-« C'est possible. Ce qui est encore plus probable c'est qu'après tout ces événements les Sadjis vont vouloir rentrer chez eux »

-« Ce serait logique » approuva John

-« A la place de Sophie je ne resterais pas ici une minute de plus »

-« Dans ce cas je les surveillerais à leur domicile » affirma Reese d'un ton soudain plus léger

-« Avoue que tu apprécierais juste pour pouvoir quitter ce centre »

-« Je ne peux pas le nier » s'amusa John « Bon, je vais me changer et ensuite j'irais à l'accueil pour attendre Lionel »


	4. L'échange

_Ca avance, et pas seulement l'enquête…_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires (si bien démasquées !) :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17_

 _Et à notre Nourann_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Sophie fut hospitalisée deux heures puis revint au centre où elle affirma vouloir poursuivre la thérapie, mettant fin aux espoirs de John. Robert eut une discussion avec sa femme. Lui aussi pensait qu'effrayée par les événements elle voudrait quitter le centre au plus vite. Mais elle se montra déterminée et même agressive, accusant son époux de manquer de motivation et de saisir le premier prétexte pour renoncer. Visiblement son agression ne semblait pas l'avoir traumatisée ! L'architecte ne fit pas d'autre commentaire pour ne pas envenimer la situation et se rangea aux exigences de sa femme. Mais sans doute aurait-il été d'un tout autre avis s'il avait su que son ami n'avait pas été victime d'une crise cardiaque comme il le croyait.

-« Elle tient vraiment à cette fichue thérapie » grogna Reese qui avait écouté grâce au téléphone de Zoé. Celle-ci eut un sourire amusé

-« Sophie va rester dans sa chambre ce soir. Qu'est ce que je fais ? »

-« Harold pourra la surveiller. Tu peux te détendre »

-« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu gardes le portable encore un peu. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin »

-« D'accord Merci. Je pense que Finch ne tardera pas à m'en faire parvenir un autre »

-« Bon. Je vais dans ma chambre bosser un peu sur mes propres affaires. On se rejoint au dîner ? »

Reese hocha la tête puis quitta la suite pour retourner surveiller Robert.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le soir commençait à tomber mais le parc était bien éclairé. L'architecte passait quelques appels professionnels

John avançait lentement, suivant discrètement Robert, lorsque son regard fut attiré par une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Il contourna le bosquet et approcha de son partenaire sans pour autant négligé Sadjis

-« Finch ? »

L'informaticien sursauta et fit volte face.

-« Ah M Re... John » se reprit-il. « Je vous cherchais »

-« Que faites vous ici ? »

-« Je suis venu vous apporter un nouveau téléphone » Il sortit l'appareil de sa poche. « Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque de vous le faire transmettre »

-« D'accord, merci. C'est étonnant qu'ils vous aient laissé entrer »

-« J'ai dû me faire passer pour un membre de votre famille. Les amis ne sont pas autorisés »

-« Alors nous sommes cousin maintenant Finch ? » demanda l'ex agent amusé

-« Plus ou moins »

-« Ne me dites pas que vous avez décidé d'être de la famille de Zoé ? Je serais vexé » le taquina t-il.

-« Ce n'était pas possible hélas » répondit Finch en faisant semblant d'être déçu. « Sinon je n'aurais été autorisé qu'à voir Miss Morgan. Les règles sont strictes »

-« Mais visiblement vous auriez préféré » grogna Reese.

-« Miss Morgan me ferait une cousine charmante M Reese » répondit l'informaticien avec un sourire taquin.

John comprit qu'il le taquinait à son tour et décida de continuer :

-« Je vois » répondit-il l'air vexé. « Et que dois je faire pour devenir un "charmant" cousin ? »

-« Oh heu… je ne sais pas » bredouilla Finch qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question _« Vous êtes déjà bien trop charmant à mon goût »_ réalisa t-il brusquement et il se sentit rougir.

-« Pourtant j'aimerais savoir » insista l'ex agent qui s'amusait secrètement de l'embarras de son patron

-« Je vais y réfléchir M Reese et je vous le ferais savoir » trancha Finch mal à l'aise.

-« S'il vous faut du temps pour répondre c'est que la liste doit être longue » jugea John dubitatif

-« Pas tant que cela. Juste quelques détails » argumenta Finch craignant de vexer réellement son partenaire.

-« Hâte de les connaître »

Finch commençait à être vraiment ennuyé par la tournure de la conversation. Mais à cet instant John se rapprocha de lui.

-« Robert vient par ici. Essayons de ne pas attirer son attention»

Mu par une impulsion, Reese passa un bras autour des épaules de son associé et l'attira plus près. Finch frémit de se sentir contre lui. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son agent. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes, chacun prisonnier du regard de l'autre comme si un charme étrange les avait envahi. Finch osait à peine respirer pour ne pas le briser. Sans réfléchir, John commença à lever la main, mourant d'envie de caresser la joue de son partenaire, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu agir Sadjis l'interpella, brisant le charme.

-« Salut John. Tu t'amuses ? » Lança t-il moqueur. Reese le fixa.

-« Salut Robert » Répondit-il sobrement « Je profite du parc, comme toi » L'autre lui adressa un sourire entendu et continua son chemin.

John soupira.

-« Je ne crois pas qu'il ait comprit que je le suivais. Mais ce type est méfiant. Un peu trop même »

-« Il a peut être quelque chose à cacher ? » suggéra Finch.

-« Certainement »

-« Hum John ? »

-« Oui ? » répondit celui-ci en tournant la tête vers son partenaire

-« M Sadjis est loin maintenant. Je pense que vous pouvez me lâcher »

-« Oh oui, excusez moi » murmura l'ex agent en s'écartant de lui à contrecœur. Il remarqua que son associé était mal à l'aise mais il n'avait pas l'intention de regretter un geste qui lui avait permis de le serrer dans ses bras au moins quelques secondes.

-« Puisque le contact est rétabli entre nous je vais retourner à la bibliothèque » affirma l'informaticien.

-« Ok. J'espère que votre thé du matin ne vous manque pas trop Finch ? » Questionna Reese d'un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il jugea qu'il avait réussi quand Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Un peu je l'avoue » _« Et votre présence bien plus encore »_ songea t-il pour lui-même. « Mais je pense que je devrais survivre »

-« Je l'espère bien » affirma John « Et j'espère surtout terminer cette mission rapidement pour retrouver nos habitudes et quitter ces lieux »

-« Au moins vous êtes en bonne compagnie » suggéra Finch

 _« Seule la votre m'intéresse »_ songea spontanément John mais il dût bien sur atténuer sa réflexion

-« J'aime bien Zoé c'est vrai, mais je préfère la compagnie de mon patron et de mon chien à celle de mon ex femme » affirma t-il sur un ton qui se voulait léger mais qui ne trompa pas son partenaire.

.

Finch retrouva la bibliothèque avec un soupir de soulagement. Les images de leur rencontre tournaient dans son esprit. Leur échange de regards, John le tenant par les épaules et le serrant contre lui. Cette sensation de sérénité qu'il avait alors éprouvé. Et aussi cette envie d'être dans ses bras, plus proche encore. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Il ne pouvait plus faire passer ce qu'il éprouvait pour une simple amitié. Ses sentiments l'effrayaient toujours mais bien moins tout de même que lorsqu'il les avait découvert. Il y avait bien réfléchit depuis et réalisé que lutter contre ne le mènerait pas à grand-chose. Les accepter était finalement bien plus simple. Notamment pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Mais il était hors de question de les avouer. Cela même si bien des indices lui laisser penser qu'il n'était pas le seul à les éprouver. Ne serait ce que le regard que John avait eut pour lui une heure plus tôt et qui le trahissait clairement. Mais avouer lui paraissait bien trop lourd de conséquences. Pour le bien de leur association, mieux valait qu'ils continuent comme ils le faisaient actuellement. C'était bien plus raisonnable. Et il était indispensable que John ne devine rien car Finch était persuadé qu'il ne se montrerait pas aussi raisonnable que lui.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John rejoignit Zoé pour le dîner. Sadjis dina seul dans un coin de la salle. L'ex agent songea que l'empoisonneur ne devrait pas réessayer trop vite et que cette fois au moins il devrait pouvoir manger tranquillement. A la fin du repas, Zoé regagna la suite alors que Robert se rendait à la salle où se déroulait les soirées organisées par le centre.

John s'installa au bar pour surveiller Sadjis. Celui ci avait prit place à une table un peu à l'écart et en était déjà à son second verre. Il enclencha son oreillette.

-« Finch ? Robert est dans la salle et il a l'air d'attendre quelqu'un »

-« Son épouse ? »

-« C'est une possibilité »

-« Toutefois Miss Sadjis a dîné dans sa chambre et ne semble pas décidé à la quitter » remarqua l'informaticien.

-« En fait, j'aurais plutôt suggéré quelqu'un d'autre mais comme les visites extérieures sont limitées »

-« En effet. Et s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? L'avez vous vu avec un autre patient ?» demanda Finch.

-« C'est arrivé mais pour des conversations banales. Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier »

-« Un membre du personnel ? »

-« Pas spécialement non plus mais s'il prépare quelque chose il a tout intérêt à rester discret »

-« Attendons » répondit Finch à court de suggestion.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent. Sadjis consultait régulièrement sa montre. Reese commençait à trouver le temps long. Il surveillait discrètement son client grâce au miroir accroché derrière le comptoir, tout en faisant semblant de consulter son téléphone régulièrement.

A cet instant son portable vibra, il pressa son oreillette.

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« L'inspecteur Fusco vient de m'informer que vos soupçons étaient justifiés. On a retrouvé la trace du poison dans l'organisme de M William »

-« Je m'en doutais » commenta Reese « Ils ont pu le sauver ? »

-« De justesse »

-« Tant mieux. Cela dit ca va être compliqué de surveiller la nourriture de Robert. Vous avez des infos sur le personnel de cuisine ? Les serveurs ? C'est forcement quelqu'un de l'intérieur»

-« Je le pense aussi. J'ai entamé les recherches mais pour l'instant elles ne donnent rien »

Finalement Robert se leva. L'ex agent le vit se diriger dans sa direction.

-« Finch, Robert vient par ici je dois raccrocher » annonça t-il rapidement avant de couper la ligne.

Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué lorsque l'architecte l'aborda.

-« Alors John ? Toi aussi tu es venu noyer ton ennui ici ? »

-« Disons que ça manque un peu de distraction »

-« Il paraît que la compagnie de nos femmes devraient nous suffire » ricana Robert « Apparemment ça ne marche pas pour nous »

-« On peut dire ça » jugea Reese.

-« En ce qui me concerne, j'ai tourné la page. C'est Sophie qui voulait venir dans cet institut. Mais c'est une perte de temps évidente »

-« Pourquoi être venu alors ? »

-« J'ai accepté pour qu'elle soit plus conciliante quand nous divorcerons. Elle devra reconnaître que j'ai fait des efforts »

-« Tu pars perdant si tu pense déjà au divorce » estima John

-« Non. Mais j'ai d'autres projets. Je suis passé à autre chose en fait »

-« Je vois. Tu lui a trouvé une remplaçante » émit Reese. Cette déclaration confirmait leurs soupçons sur l'infidélité de Robert. Restait à trouver qui était sa maîtresse.

-« Exact. Une fille super et qui elle ne se prend pas la tête avec son " statut social" »

-« Et tu es sûr que ta femme n'est pas au courant ? »

-« Sophie est toujours dans son monde » répliqua Sadjis avec un haussement d'épaules

-« Elle risque de mal le prendre »

-« Me dis pas que t'es choqué ? Tu serais mal placé pour me juger » ricana Robert.

-« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » interrogea Reese sur la défensive

L'architecte sourit d'un air entendu. Se penchant vers son interlocuteur il reprit plus bas :

-« Toi aussi t'as d'autres aspirations »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » commença Reese faisant semblant d'être mal à l'aise.

-« Oh c'est bon ! Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure avec ton…ton cousin ? Ou présumé tel »

-« C'était juste une visite » répliqua John d'un ton neutre.

-« Ouais c'est ça. T'as une façon drôlement tendre de regarder tes cousins toi » se moqua Robert « Si je regardais le mien de cette façon il me mettrait son poing dans la figure ! C'est pour cela que ça ne marche plus entre toi et ta moitié ?»

-« C'est compliqué » éluda l'ex agent.

-« Ca je veux bien le croire. Généralement les femmes n'aiment pas se faire doubler par une autre mais là ça risque d'être pire si c'est un autre »

-« Tu te fais des idées » marmonna Reese « Nous sommes juste… très proche »

-« Ah ouais je confirme ! » ricana Robert. John se reprocha mentalement le choix maladroit de ses paroles.« Eh, chacun son truc ! Je ne te juge pas. Chacun trouve son bonheur où il peut » affirma l'architecte sentencieux.

Reese songea que cette réplique lui convenait parfaitement mais il ne pouvait guère l'avouer.

-« C'est juste une question de divergence de caractère entre Zoé et moi » insista t-il

-« Si tu le dis » commenta l'architecte avec un regard disant clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe. « T'inquiète je n'irais pas discuter avec ta femme. Allez bonne soirée » ajouta t-il en se levant.

-« Salut » répondit simplement Reese. Il le suivit des yeux puis quitta le bar à son tour pour continuer à le surveiller discrètement. Il se sentait un peu contrarié par la réflexion de Robert. Il avait manqué de discrétion. Heureusement que Finch n'était plus à l'écoute. Pris d'un doute il vérifia son portable « non c'est bon » soupira t-il en constatant qu'il était éteint. Pourtant s'il avait pris soin de consulter l'écran une minute plus tôt il aurait alors constaté que dans sa précipitation il avait, non pas coupé la communication, mais mis en attente et que c'était Finch qui venait juste de la déconnecter après avoir tout entendu de sa discussion avec leur numéro. Discussion qui lui avait définitivement ôté ses derniers doutes quand aux sentiments de John à son égard. Si même Sadjis les avaient remarqué…

.

OoooooooooO

.

La deuxième séance du couple Sadjis ne se révéla pas plus cordiale que la première. Visiblement les incidents subits la veille ne les rapprochaient même pas.

Finch écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il était peu probable qu'il puisse y trouver un indice. Pourtant une phrase attira son attention. Sophie avait décidé d'attaquer Robert sur le sujet de la famille, lui reprochant de toujours avoir snobé la sienne.

-« Et toi ? Tu as fait mieux ? Contre-attaqua l'architecte « Tu étais si désagréable avec Elvira qu'elle a fini par refuser de venir passer les vacances à la maison »

-« C'est faux ! » répliqua Sophie « C'était un prétexte inventé parce qu'elle voulait que ce soit toi qui fasse le voyage pour m'exclure, vu que chaque fois que tu allais passer une semaine avec elle tu te gardais bien de m'inviter ! »

-« Parce que justement Elvira ne voulait pas te voir ! »

-« C'est une pauvre gamine trop gâtée » persifla la jeune femme

-« Ma fille est parfaitement équilibrée ! » protesta Robert « Nous y avons veillé sa mère et moi ! »

-« Ah sa mère ! Comprends pas que tu l'ai quitté celle là puisqu'elle était si parfaite ! » Marmonna Sophie

-« Je crois que tu m'y a un peu aidé » ironisa Robert « Et Mary a toujours été une bonne mère ce qui n'aurait pas été ton cas. Déjà il aurait fallu que tu le veuilles ! »

-« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui ne voulais pas d'enfant ! »

-« La première année ! Parce que j'étais trop occupé à réparer les dégâts du divorce ! Ensuite j'étais d'accord »

-« Hé bien disons que lorsque tu t'es décidé c'est moi qui était devenu "trop occupée ! " »

-« Ca t'arrangeait bien ouais ! » grogna l'architecte

Le thérapeute, voyant le ton monter dangereusement, essaya de les interrompre :

-« Voyons un peu de calme, cette discussion ne sera positive qu'avec des arguments exposés calmement et… »

-« De toute façon ça vaut mieux ! Il aurait put devenir comme toi ou ressembler à ta famille » affirma Robert sans même paraître se rendre compte de l'intervention du médecin

-« Qu'as-tu contre ma famille ? Elle vaut bien la tienne ! » Répliqua Sophie agressive

-« Je n'ai pas de demi frère caché moi ! Ni de repris de justice dans la mienne ! »

Furieuse, Sophie se leva brusquement dans l'intention de gifler son mari qui réagit assez rapidement pour la neutraliser. Les insultes volaient entre les deux conjoints alors que le docteur Mitchell, complètement dépassé, s'efforçait de les calmer. Il finit par appeler la sécurité qui les évacua. Sophie vers la suite et Robert dans un autre appartement. Reese, qui rodait dans le couloir, vit arriver les vigiles et s'approcha, prêt à intervenir.

-« Vous savez ce qui se passe Finch ? » demanda t-il tout de même

-« Je crains que la tension ne soit trop forte entre les époux. Laissez-les intervenir M Reese. Je crois que c'est préférable »

L'ex agent suivit le conseil de son associé, se contentant de suivre à distance.

-« Si au moins il en sortait quelque chose de constructif » soupira t-il

-« C'est peut être le cas M Reese. D'après M Sadjis sa femme a un demi frère caché ayant déjà fait de la prison. Sans nous laisser aller aux préjugés nous avons peut être un candidat sérieux vu ses antécédents ? »

-« Vous pensez à une alliance avec sa demi sœur contre le mari ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? L'enjeu peut être intéressant »

-« Ou il pourrait aussi agir seul pour un autre motif » supposa Reese

-« Pour le savoir il va falloir le trouver. Déjà il me faut déterminer son identité » estima l'informaticien

-« Je vous fais confiance pour cela Finch »

-« Je m'y emploi » affirma ce dernier avec un sourire en entendant la réflexion de son partenaire.

-« Robert a été emmené à l'écart. J'ai peur qu'ils ne doivent classer le couple dans la catégorie "échec" » Il écoutait le bruit régulier des touches du clavier sous les doigts de son partenaire

-« Il y a presque quelque chose d'harmonieux » soupira t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait tout haut

-« Pardon ? » s'étonna Finch « Qu'y a-t-il d'harmonieux ? »

-« Votre façon de frapper les touches avec régularité. C'est presque musical »

-« Je crois que vous exagérez M Reese » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« Vous aimez l'opéra Finch, et moi j'aime le son des touches du clavier sous vos doigts. Chacun sa musique » jugea John _« Et c'est loin d'être la seule chose que j'aime chez vous »_ songea t-il

Finch rougit et préféra ne pas répondre.

Reese vit passer une des infirmières du centre. Une jeune femme blonde, l'air sérieux adapté à sa fonction. Elle entra dans l'appartement où Robert avait été conduit avec une trousse de secours.

-« Ils sont aux petits soins pour la santé de leur patient » jugea Reese « Mais je doute que Robert ait besoin de soin hormis d'un calmant efficace»

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

 _« En tous cas elle prend tout son temps »_ songea t-il avant d'être distrait par la voix de son associé

-« J'ai trouvé le "demi frère" de Miss Sadjis ou présumé tel » annonça l'informaticien.

-« Pourquoi présumé ? »

-« En fait c'est compliqué. Miss Sadjis est la fille de Nina et Hector Altman. Avant d'épouser Nina, Hector vivait avec Miss Alice Sanders. Cette femme avait un fils, Eddy, qui n'était pas l'enfant d'Hector. Toutefois lorsqu'Alice est tombée gravement malade Hector l'a épousé et a reconnu le garçon de façon a en avoir la garde après le décès de sa mère pour respecter les dernières volontés de sa compagne »

-« Il devait beaucoup aimé cette femme pour agir ainsi. Ce n'est pas anodin comme "héritage" »

-« Non. Surtout que l'enfant avait tout juste deux ans »

-« Et pas de père connu ? »

-« Je n'en ai pas trouvé trace. Les services sociaux non plus apparemment puisqu'ils ont laissé le garçon vivre chez son beau père. Mais toujours est-il que dans ces conditions il n'existe pas de lien de sang entre Sophie et Eddy et qu'on ne peut donc pas vraiment parlé de "demi frère" sur le plan de la filiation »

-« Mais ils ont grandit ensemble. Ca rapproche »

-« En effet. Il semble qu'Eddy ait eu quelques soucis avec l'autorité dès son adolescence. Il a un dossier scellé chez les mineurs. Cela jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté lors d'un braquage et condamné à 12 ans ferme »

-« 12 ans ? plutôt sévère » jugea John

-« Il avait blessé un vigile »

-« Je comprends mieux. Et il est sorti ? »

-« Depuis quatre mois et il a immédiatement renoué avec Sophie ainsi que le prouve les nombreux SMS qu'ils ont échangés »

-« Explicite les SMS ?» demanda Reese « Je veux dire, ils ne contiendraient pas quelques plans pour se débarrasser du mari perturbateur ? »

-« Non. En fait ils ne contiennent chaque fois que des phrases banales ou une date et une heure de rendez vous. Je pense qu'ils voulaient restés discret car il semble, d'après ce que j'ai découvert, que Miss Sadjis avait caché son existence à son époux avant de se marier »

-« Avoir un frère en prison pour un braquage violent ce n'est pas précisément quelque chose dont on aime se vanter »

-« Surtout que M Sadjis tient beaucoup à sa réputation. Notamment pour son métier »

-« Donc si ces deux là ont préparés quelque chose ils ont préféré le faire de vive voix alors »

-« A priori oui. Je vous envoi une photo »

L'ex agent consultât son téléphone

-« J'ai déjà vu ce type » remarqua t-il

-« Vraiment ? » interrogea l'informaticien

-« Oui. Mais je ne me rappelle pas où » marmonna John ennuyé

-« Ca va vous revenir » l'encouragea son associé

John fouillait sa mémoire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un distributeur et cela réveilla ses souvenirs.

-« Ok je vois » murmura t-il

-« Vous avez trouvé ? »

-« Il assurait le service en salle hier »

-« Quel meilleur moyen d'accéder aux plats de M Sadjis ?» constata Finch

-« Je crois que nous tenons notre menace. Enfin en ce qui concerne Robert parce que je ne pense pas qu'il ait agi contre Sophie. Je l'imagine plutôt être son complice »

-« Je pourrais demander à l'inspecteur Fusco de lui rendre visite ? » suggéra l'informaticien

-« Bonne idée. Lionel pourrait l'emmener faire un tour au poste et comme il est plutôt bon pour les interrogatoires… »

-« Je le contacte immédiatement »

-« Il n'y a pas à dire Finch nous formons vraiment une bonne équipe » remarqua spontanément l'ex agent. L'informaticien hésita, pris au dépourvu.

-« Vous n'êtes pas de cet avis ? » demanda John, étonné de l'absence de réponse de son associé

-« Bien sur que si M Reese. Une excellente équipe » approuva t-il d'un ton sérieux

Reese sourit. Cela valait tout les compliments. A cet instant il aperçu l'infirmière qui quittait l'appartement. Il l'avait presque oublié celle là. Elle avait pris son temps en tout cas. Il resta à surveiller la porte mais Robert ne quitta pas la suite. Au bout d'une demi-heure un employé vint lui apporter sa valise. _« Le médecin a du juger qu'il fallait les séparer »_ songea t-il. Robert vint ouvrir l'air réjouit. _« Il ne semble pas plus affecté que cela »_ remarqua John

-« M Reese ? L'inspecteur Fusco est en route pour arrêter Eddy Altman. Nous verrons ce que cela donnera mais l'hypothèse lui semble valable »

-« Dans ce cas espérons qu'il trouvera de quoi l'incriminer et Sophie avec si elle est sa complice »

-« Reste à savoir qui s'en est pris à Miss Sadjis »

-« Ah oui c'est vrai » marmonna l'ex agent

-« Vous aviez oublié ? » se moqua Finch

-« Non. Mais je crois que j'ai tellement hâte de voir finir cette mission que j'anticipe un peu »

-« Compris. La prochaine fois j'éviterais de vous faire jouer le rôle du patient » affirma l'informaticien

 _« Ou alors venez avec moi. Le thérapeute n'aurait aucun effort à faire pour nous réconcilier. Nous ne pourrions même pas être fâché d'ailleurs et si c'était le cas j'aurais tellement d'idées en tête pour me faire pardonner que nous n'aurions pas besoin de lui… »_ songea Reese

Il fut interrompu dans ses agréables pensées par un appel de Zoé

-« John, Sophie a quitté sa chambre. Elle est dans le bureau du directeur actuellement »

-« Merci Zoé. Je vais écouter la conversation »

-« Pas de quoi » répondit-elle avant de raccrocher

L'ex agent s'attendait à entendre Sophie demander la fin du séjour mais ce fut tout le contraire. Elle ne semblait pas décider à lâcher prise.

-« Elle est têtue » estima Finch « A ce stade c'est de l'acharnement »

-« Je dirais plutôt qu'elle n'a pas envie de partir du centre »

-« Pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna l'informaticien

-« Peut être parce que dans ce lieu il est plus facile d'atteindre Robert que dans son environnement habituel » suggéra son associé

-« Je n'y avais pas songé » avoua Finch

-« Vous n'avez pas l'imagination d'un assassin Harold » ironisa John « Alors que moi… »

-« Vous non plus M Reese. Juste l'entrainement »

L'ex agent hésita puis murmura :

-« Merci Harold »

Sophie quitta le bureau en ayant obtenu satisfaction. A midi elle se rendit au restaurant. John avait mis Zoé au courant de leur hypothèse et tout deux, assis non loin, purent constater que la jeune femme semblait chercher quelqu'un avec insistance.

-« Et Robert ? » demanda Zoé

-« Il s'est fait servir dans sa chambre. Finch le garde à vue grâce à la web cam de son ordinateur portable. Il a demandé à voir le directeur cet après midi mais lui ce n'est surement pas avec l'envie de rester »

-« Le directeur essayera sans doute de le convaincre. C'est son intérêt pour ses finances et la réputation du centre »

-« C'est peine perdue pour ces deux là »

-« Je suis bien de ton avis » affirma Zoé « elle semble vraiment contrariée » ajouta t-elle en désignant Sophie

-« Elle ne peut pas deviner que son complice passe un petit moment en bonne compagnie. Enfin peut être pas si bonne que cela de son point de vue » jugea John « Pourtant Lionel est quelqu'un de bien » se moqua t-il

-« Espérons qu'il soit bavard » remarqua Zoé

-« Avec Lionel c'est plutôt bien parti »


	5. Incident

_Un petit rebondissement…_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17_

 _Et à notre Ninja Nourann_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Eddy Altman fut visiblement bavard puisque trois heures plus tard John reçu un appel de Fusco qui l'attendait à l'accueil. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

-« Alors ? »

-« Notre ami n'était pas causant jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve chez lui une fiole du produit utilisé pour la tentative de meurtre. Ce n'était pas prévu. Sophie devait la faire disparaitre après qu'il en ait récupéré une quantité suffisante pour une tentative. Il savait ce qui se passerait si on trouvait ce truc chez lui vu ses antécédents »

-« Donc Sophie était bien sa complice mais elle n'était pas aussi fiable que prévue »

-« Apparemment non. Après il a tout déballé. Complicité cela lui coutera moins cher. En fait, elle n'était pas juste sa complice mais aussi le cerveau de l'affaire et même sa maîtresse » énuméra Fusco

Reese pinça les lèvres en songeant à la réaction qu'aurait son associé

-« Comme l'a dit Finch ils n'ont pas de lien du sang » constata Lionel

-« C'est tout comme mais je suppose que c'est la vérité qui compte » jugea l'ex agent

-« Eddy nous a fourni la preuve que c'est Sophie qui a acheté le flacon. Lui avait été embauché ici à sa sortie de prison dans le cadre d'un programme de réinsertion. Elle y a vu une opportunité d'isoler son mari »

-« Et bien sur le mobile c'est l'argent »

-« Le divorce ne l'aurait pas avantagé. Le veuvage par contre »

-« Pas sur qu'elle aurait obtenu mieux. Finch a trouvé la trace d'un testament et il ne la favorisait pas, loin de là ! »

-« Alors elle a fait tout ça pour rien. Sa peine, elle, sera bien réelle en tout cas » affirma Lionel

Ils virent Sophie avancer vers eux entre deux agents. Elle semblait furieuse.

-« C'est moi qui ait été agressée et c'est moi qu'on arrête ! » protesta t-elle

-« Vous devriez vous choisir des complices moins bavard » lui suggéra Fusco. A ces mots la jeune femme palie comprenant qu'elle était découverte. Elle se laissa finalement emmener sans plus de résistance.

-« D'ailleurs au sujet de cette agression » commença Fusco

-« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » interrogea Reese

-« Les gars de la scientifiques on trouvé ça dans un coin en fouillant la salle »

Il lui montra un sachet servant à envelopper les preuves à conviction aussi discrètement que possible. Il n'était pas censé se balader avec ce genre de sachet dans sa poche.

-« Une gourmette avec le prénom "Esther" » murmura l'ex agent

-« Tu as demandé à Finch ? »

-« Pas encore »

John pressa son oreillette.

-« Harold, y aurait-il une "Esther" parmi le personnel féminin du centre ? »

-« Je vérifie M Reese » John l'entendit pianoter puis il reprit « Oui en fait il y en a même deux. La première est femme de service et la seconde… »

-« Infirmière » compléta Reese pris d'une intuition

-« Exact »

-« Je savais bien qu'elle prenait beaucoup de temps pour examiner son patient » jugea l'ex agent

-« Tu sais qui c'est ? » demanda Fusco

-« Je parie pour une grande blonde à l'air un peu sévère »

-« Encore exact » approuva Finch

-« Donc je sais qui est la maitresse de Robert et probablement l'agresseur de Sophie. Allons à l'infirmerie » ajouta t-il en entrainant Lionel

-« Je te suis » répondit ce dernier

Ils longèrent quelques couloirs puis trouvèrent la salle de soins. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Deux femmes étaient occupées à discuter

-« Je peux vous aider Messieurs ? » demanda la petite brune

-« Inspecteur Fusco. Police Criminelle. Nous enquêtons sur l'agression dont a été victime une de vos patientes »

-« La femme de la piscine ? » demanda l'aide soignante. Reese vit pâlir sa compagne.

-« Oui. Et nous pensons que votre amie ici présente a des informations à nous communiquer »

La brune se tourna vers sa collègue, étonnée, tandis que l'infirmière se troublait.

-« Moi ? Non… je… » Bredouilla t-elle

-« Vous êtes amie avec Robert Sadjis » affirma Reese en la fixant avec attention En tout cas vous prenez grand soin de lui, a en être décoiffé » constata t-il

La jeune femme rougit violement

-« C'est un patient » affirma t-elle

-« Et dites moi, vous n'auriez rien perdu récemment ? Un bijou par exemple ? » Demanda Fusco.

La jeune femme porta machinalement la main à son poignet, se trahissant.

-« Esther ? C'est vrai tout ça ? » demanda sa collègue

-« Oh zut ! » s'exclama Esther « Cette sangsue refusait de le laisser tranquille. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! »

-« Plutôt radicale comme méthode ! » ironisa Fusco

-« Je voulais juste l'effrayer ! » plaida l'infirmière

-« En la poussant dans la piscine alors qu'elle était inconsciente ? » demanda Reese

-« J'ai pas réalisé… » Balbutia Esther

-« Et Robert ? Il était d'accord ? »

-« Non ». Protesta la jeune femme « Il ne sait rien. Lui il veut divorcer, il ne comprend pas que tout cela prends bien trop de temps ! »

-« Mais c'est légal au moins. Vous aurez le temps d'y réfléchir ces prochaines années » affirma Fusco en s'avançant pour la menotter

-« Non ! » protesta l'infirmière en reculant « Il n'est pas question que j'aille en prison. Robert doit m'épouser ! »

-« Il fallait y penser avant ! » constata l'inspecteur en haussant les épaules

-« Non ! » répéta la jeune femme en s'écartant brutalement, furieuse

-« Allons du calme » plaida Fusco. Reese se tenait sur la défensive, prêt à réagir

-« Esther… » L'interpella l'aide soignante

Brusquement l'infirmière s'empara d'une seringue et saisit sa collègue par le cou. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri apeuré

-« Laissez moi partir ou je la pique ! »

-« Vous n'avez pas une chance de vous échapper » répliqua l'inspecteur

-« Esther arrête » plaida l'aide soignante

-« Tais-toi » marmonna celle-ci. Elle gardait son attention fixée sur Fusco. Reese en profita. Il se jeta en avant et lui saisit le poignet par surprise, cherchant à lui faire lâcher prise. L'aide soignante lui donna un coup de coude et se dégagea. Reese lui tordit le bras et elle dut céder.

-« Lâchez-moi » répétait-elle exaspérée

John la maintenait fermement, Fusco les contourna et menotta son poignet droit. Il voulu ramener son bras gauche derrière son dos mais Esther s'empara alors d'un plateau tout proche qu'elle lança en arrière violement. Les deux hommes reculèrent par reflexe mais Fusco ne lâcha pas les menottes. De sa main libre Esther saisit une autre seringue et se retournant brusquement, planta l'aiguille au hasard. John eut le temps de pousser Lionel mais pas de s'écarter et elle l'atteignit au bras, injectant le produit tellement vite qu'il ne put reculer. Profitant de cette seconde Fusco saisit son bras libre et réussi à la maitriser et à boucler les menottes.

-« C'est pas possible ! Tenez vous tranquille ! » Intima t-il « John ça va ? » demanda t-il inquiet

L'ex agent retira la seringue tandis que la pièce se mettait à tourner autour de lui

-« Je ne suis pas sur… » Articula t-il avant de s'affaisser vers le sol, sa chute seulement amortie par la jeune aide soignante qui s'était avancée précipitamment pour le retenir.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Avec l'aide de Camille, l'aide soignante, Fusco avait réussi à allonger John sur un brancard. Il avait ensuite confié la coupable à un agent tandis que la jeune femme courrait chercher un médecin. Dès que l'agent avait quitté la pièce Fusco s'était emparé de son portable pour appeler Finch et le prévenir de l'incident. Le médecin, arrivé sur place cinq minutes plus tard, avait fait transporter John dans une chambre avant de l'examiner soigneusement. Finch avait fait irruption dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et Fusco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas dû respecter beaucoup les limites de vitesse pour être là aussi rapidement, mais devant le visage tendu de l'informaticien il s'était dit que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de risquer une taquinerie à ce sujet et avait préféré garder le silence.

-« Alors qu'est ce qu'il y avait là dedans ? » questionna Fusco en voyant le médecin terminer son examen.

-« C'était juste un sédatif. Il arrive que certaines de nos patientes se montrent très nerveuses et nous les aidons avec ce calmant »

-« Plutôt puissant vu la vitesse à laquelle il a agit » constata l'inspecteur

-« Dans certaines circonstances cela s'impose inspecteur »

-« Que faut-il faire docteur ? » interrogea Finch

-« Rien. Il va dormir. Il suffit d'attendre »

-« Vous ne pouvez pas le réveiller ?» demanda Fusco

-« Eh bien je pourrais lui administrer un tonique mais ce n'est pas très recommandé. Il vaut mieux le laisser dormir croyez moi »

-« Combien de temps ? » s'inquiéta Finch

-« Hum. Quelques heures » Jugea le médecin incertain

-« Combien docteur ? » insista Finch durement.

-« Le contenu de cette seringue est prévu pour endormir une femme d'environ 70Kg pour environ six heures. Pour lui, avec sa constitution, je dirais moitié moins »

-« Trois heures quand même ! » s'exclama Fusco

-« C'est un sédatif très efficace inspecteur »

-« Bien, je vais rester veiller sur lui » affirma Finch en cherchant un siège des yeux. Lionel le devança en lui avançant un fauteuil.

-« Merci inspecteur »

-« Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici » protesta le médecin. « Ces chambres sont réservés aux patients et…. »

Finch lui lança un regard glacial, tellement lourd de colère que le médecin revint aussitôt sur ses paroles.

-« Mais évidemment dans un cas aussi exceptionnel » bredouilla t-il « Je… vous pouvez rester, je vais donner des consignes » dit-il en sortant.

Fusco ricana

-« Vous lui avez fait peur Finch. Un vrai regard de tueur. Je vais me méfier de vous je crois »

-« C'était un cas de force majeur inspecteur »

-« J'avais compris. Bon je vais devoir y aller pour boucler les enquêtes, mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

-« Je vous appellerais inspecteur merci beaucoup »

-« Et prévenez moi quand il aura fini sa sieste »

-« Je n'y manquerais pas. A bientôt inspecteur »

-« A plus » lança Lionel en quittant la chambre.

L'informaticien prit place dans le fauteuil. Il observa le visage tranquille de son agent. Il semblait serein. Malgré son inquiétude Finch ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment, une occasion unique de le regarder dormir. Sans même réaliser son geste il se pencha, avança la main et caressa doucement son front.

-« Je suis là John. Je veille sur vous. Vous pouvez vous détendre, je ne laisserais personne vous atteindre pendant que vous êtes vulnérable. Je serais le seul à en profiter » ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil mais profita de l'inconscience de son agent pour lui prendre la main et la garder dans la sienne.

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il entendit des pas et le lâcha aussitôt.

-« Je voulais vous saluer Finch. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi maintenant que les coupables ont été arrêté »

-« Non. Je vous remercie Miss Morgan. Pour tout »

-« C'était amusant » jugea t-elle. Elle observa John immobile sur la couche « Vous comptez veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ? » interrogea t-elle

-« En effet »

-« Il a de la chance de vous avoir à ses côtés Harold »

-« C'est un peu mon rôle de l'assister » jugea Finch

-« Vous le jouer plutôt bien » remarqua la jeune femme et l'informaticien se sentit rougir

-« Si vous avez à nouveau besoin d'aide pour une prochaine mission appelez-moi. Ca change mon quotidien » affirma Zoé

-« C'est aimable à vous Miss Morgan »

-« Quoique ça se termine toujours par un divorce » se moqua t-elle « A bientôt Finch »

-« Au revoir Miss Morgan »

Finch écouta le bruit de ses pas décroitre dans le couloir. Il reprit sa position initiale et ne résista pas à l'envie de reprendre la main de John dans la sienne. Une telle occasion ne se représenterait pas souvent, voir pas du tout à moins qu'il ne soit à nouveau blessé ce que Finch ne voulait surtout pas voir se produire.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées et Reese ne semblait pas montrer le moindre signe de réveil, ce qui commençait sérieusement à inquiéter son associé. Le docteur revint le visiter.

-« Et bien ? Il n'est pas réveillé ? » demanda t-il

-« Non, pas encore docteur » répondit l'informaticien.

-« Cela ne devrait plus tarder » déclara le médecin en l'examinant.

-« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites docteur » déclara Finch avec un regard lourd de menaces.

-« Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout est normal. Votre ami était peut être fatigué aussi ? Avec du sommeil à rattraper ? » Suggéra le médecin « Quoi qu'il en soit il ne va pas tarder à reprendre conscience »

Le praticien sortit de la chambre.

Finch soupira, inquiet. Il se pencha vers son agent, caressant son front d'un geste doux.

-« Réveillez vous John, s'il vous plait » murmura t-il « Ne me laissez pas dans l'inquiétude. J'ai besoin de vous John. J'ai besoin de votre présence. Vous représentez tellement pour moi… »


	6. Réveil

_Alors, endormi ou pas ? Voilà la réponse !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17_

 _Et à notre Ninja Nourann (presqu'à l'heure !)_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

John se sentait dans une sorte de brouillard cotonneux, vaguement désagréable. Il lui semblait que son corps était pesant. Il avait du mal à remuer. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il ne parvenait pas à les soulever. Autour de lui c'était le silence. Pourtant il avait la sensation d'une présence. Il émit un long soupir. Il voulait se réveiller mais le sommeil était si tentant en même temps. Il perçut un bruit de pas, puis des voix.

 _-« Et bien ? Il n'est pas réveillé ? »_

L'image de l'infirmière surgit dans son esprit, la douleur de la piqure lorsqu'elle l'avait atteint avec la seringue et cet irrésistible besoin de dormir ensuite.

 _-« Non, pas encore docteur »_

Son cœur s'accéléra en reconnaissant la voix de son associé.

 _-« Cela ne devrait plus tarder »_

Il sentit que des mains le palpaient brièvement, instinctivement, il aurait voulu les repousser mais seul son cerveau semblait encore fonctionner normalement.

 _-« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites docteur »_

La voix de Finch était dure, cassante… _« Il est en colère »_ pensa t-il

 _-« Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout est normal. Votre ami était peut être fatigué aussi ? Avec du sommeil à rattraper ? »_

Un bruit de pas qui s'éloigne. _« Le médecin quitte la pièce »_ songea John. Il sentit alors une main fraiche sur son front et il attendit la voix de Finch qui l'appelait. S'il n'était pas assez fort pour ouvrir les yeux, son esprit lui était bien assez lucide pour comprendre ce que lui murmurait son partenaire. Il ressentait la tension dans sa voix et il entendit ses mots…

 _-« Réveillez vous John, s'il vous plait. Ne me laissez pas dans l'inquiétude. J'ai besoin de vous John. J'ai besoin de votre présence. Vous représentez tellement pour moi »_

Un long frémissement le parcourut en entendant ces paroles _« Vous représentez tellement pour moi »_

Et brusquement il sentit les lèvres de son partenaire sur son front. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, son besoin de sommeil était le plus fort et il se rendormit finalement, apaisé.

Finch eut l'impression que Reese reprenait conscience. Il se figea en réalisant son geste. Il s'était laissé aller à l'embrasser, profitant de son sommeil, mais il ne s'agissait pas qu'il se réveille et le surprenne !

Il attendit quelques minutes le cœur battant mais John continuait à dormir. Cela n'avait été qu'un sursaut. Il soupira, soulagé. Il ne devait plus être aussi imprudent !

Une heure s'écoula encore. Finch était dans le fauteuil, bien à sa place. Toutefois il n'avait pu se résoudre à lâcher la main de son agent.

Reese sentit la conscience lui revenir à nouveau et cette fois il se sentait moins pesant. Il comprit qu'il pourrait bouger et ouvrir les yeux. Il réalisa aussi que sa main était emprisonnée dans l'étreinte d'une autre main. _« Finch »_ songea t-il. Et la scène captée un peu plus tôt lui revint. Rêve ou réalité ? Tout cela lui avait semblé bien réel !

John remua, poussant un long soupir. Finch le perçu. Il se leva et se pencha au dessus de lui, lâchant sa main. Reese ressentit une sensation de perte lorsqu'il le relâcha. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard rencontra celui de son partenaire, s'y ancra. Il y lu de l'inquiétude, puis du soulagement mais aussi une tendresse infinie. Alors il sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il comprit que ces mots entendus, ces gestes ressentit étaient bien réels. Finch avait prononcé ces mots, eut ces gestes pour lui. Et il réalisa ce que cela signifiait.

Finch se pencha vers lui.

-« M Reese, vous allez bien ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire incertain

N'obtenant pas de réponse il se pencha un peu plus.

-« John ? Comment vous sentez vous ? Est ce que…. »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Se redressant à demi, l'ex agent avait glissé une main sur sa nuque pour attirer son visage près du sien et il l'embrassa éperdument. Après quelques secondes de surprise où il tenta de le repousser par reflexe, Finch se laissa faire, incapable de lui résister. Les lèvres de Reese épousaient les siennes comme si elles avaient été dessinées pour cela. Il posa une main contre sa poitrine pour garder l'équilibre comme John posait les siennes sur son visage et approfondissait leur baiser.

Ce fut le manque de souffle qui les sépara.

-« Je voudrais…toujours… me réveiller ainsi » haleta l'ex agent.

Finch ferma les yeux un instant pour se reprendre. Etourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, mais tellement bien en même temps. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il capta le regard de John, mélange de douceur, de bonheur et d'incertitude. Son silence commençait visiblement à le faire douter.

-« Je ne pensais pas qu'un baiser pouvait réellement réveiller quelqu'un » murmura t-il un peu embarrassé.

-« Pour moi ça ne marchera qu'avec vous Harold »

-« Hé bien, j'en suis heureux » balbutia l'informaticien

-« Je croyais que je rêvais. Je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller »

-« C'était le sédatif »

-« J'étais incapable de réagir physiquement, mais je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous entendre »

Finch rougit violemment

-« Vous avez…entendu …? »

-« Que vous aviez besoin de moi. C'était vrai n'est ce pas ? » Demanda John cherchant à écarter définitivement ses doutes.

-« Oui » admit Finch « Je l'ai dit »

-« Pour que je me réveille ? Ou peut être pour une autre raison ? » Suggéra John.

Finch hésita, mal à l'aise

-« Harold ? » insista l'ex agent

-« Parce que je vous aime » avoua alors l'informaticien, bravant sa timidité.

John lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

-« C'est la plus belle phrase que vous ne m'ayez jamais dit Harold et celle qui pouvait me rendre le plus heureux »

-« Je ne….. » commença Finch, mais John l'interrompit d'un baiser

-« Je vous aime Harold » murmura t-il

Ces trois mots achevèrent d'éliminer toute inquiétude chez l'informaticien qui se détendit, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas son partenaire.

Reese se redressa et tenta de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Finch.

-« Je me sens un peu étourdi » concéda l'ex agent « mais je ne sais pas si c'est l'injection ou vous qui me faites tourner la tête » ajouta t-il tout sourire.

Finch rougit.

-« Appuyez vous sur moi, je vais vous aider »

John obéit pour ne pas vexer son associé mais évita de trop peser sur lui de peur de lui faire du mal.

-« Est-ce que Fusco a arrêté… l'infirmière ? »

-« Esther » compléta Finch le voyant chercher « Elle est en prison à cette heure, avec Miss Sadjis et son complice. Je crains que M Sadjis ne doive assimiler pas mal de mauvaises nouvelles en une fois » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Puisque l'enquête est terminée je pense que nous pouvons rentrer ? » proposa t-il

-« Dès que le docteur vous aura examiné » affirma Finch d'un ton ferme, en se tournant vers la porte pour aller le chercher. John le stoppa et reprenant son visage entre ses mains il l'embrassa tendrement.

-« Je voulais être vraiment certain d'être réveillé »

-« Vous ne rêvez pas M Reese » se moqua l'informaticien

-« Et j'en suis très heureux » murmura l'ex agent en lui caressant la joue.

.

Le médecin l'examina, visiblement soulagé de le trouver en bonne forme. Il glissa quelques excuses, pensant sans doute à la réputation de son établissement et s'efforçant de limiter la mauvaise impression laissée.

-« Et… heu… votre épouse n'est pas là ? »

Reese eut un geste désinvolte

-« Ca se termine ainsi à chaque fois » affirma t-il laissant le médecin médusé.

L'ex agent quitta l'établissement avec un soupir satisfait.

-« Soulagé M Reese ? » s'amusa Finch

-« Totalement. Je n'aime pas ce lieu. Quoique. Avec vous j'aurais pu l'apprécier. Mais j'espère bien que nous n'aurons jamais besoin d'une thérapie de ce genre »

-« Hum… moi aussi » estima l'informaticien un peu hésitant

Reese comprit qu'il avait besoin d'assimiler les événements. C'était tout lui.

-« Je vous ramène chez vous et je resterais un peu au cas où »

-« En ce qui me concerne vous pouvez rester toute la nuit » suggéra Reese avec un sourire mutin

-« Nous verrons cela » jugea prudemment Finch.

Parvenu au loft il insista pour que John reste tranquille et l'attende pendant qu'il allait chercher le dîner et faisait un bref détour par la bibliothèque. Reese accepta à contrecœur et finit par s'installer dans le canapé. Finch l'y retrouva endormi lorsqu'il revint 45 minutes plus tard _« le médicament n'est pas totalement éliminé de son organisme »_ songea t-il. Il fit signe à Bear de rester tranquille et déposa les paquets sur la table. Il eut beau les déballer avec délicatesse, John se réveilla presque aussitôt, donnant le signal à Bear pour lui sauter dessus. Finch se retourna en l'entendant rire. Il songea spontanément qu'il aimait ce son.

-« T'es content de me voir toi » déclara John en câlinant le malinois. L'informaticien les observait avec un sourire amusé

-« Le dîner est prêt M Reese. Venez prendre des forces »

John se leva et s'approcha de lui. Finch achevait de disposer les plats. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

-« Volontiers » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille « et je saurais quoi en faire »

Finch rougit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, réduit au silence par les lèvres de son agent sur les siennes. John l'enlaça tout à fait et il posa ses mains contre sa poitrine. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers de plus en plus fiévreux, de plus en plus impatients. Finch sentit les mains de John le parcourir cherchant à se glisser sous ses vêtements. Il s'écarta brusquement.

-« John ! Je vous rappelle que le médecin vous a recommandé du repos ce soir »

-« Vous êtes sur ? » grogna Reese en déposant d'autre baisers dans son cou

-« Absolument. Alors soyez raisonnable. Sinon pour vous au moins pour moi »

-« Juste pour vous alors » soupira l'ex agent

-« Commençons par le dîner » proposa Finch.

-« D'accord » consentit John en le lâchant à regret

Ils dînèrent tranquillement. A sa grande frustration John sentait qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait émergé des effets du produit injecté et il sentait une fatigue pernicieuse l'envahir. _« Le médecin a menti, ce produit devait être bien plus concentré qu'il l'a dit »_ jugea t-il

Sitôt le repas achevé Finch l'entraina jusqu'au lit et le força à s'y installer.

-« Vous ne tenez pas debout John ! »

-« Ca va passer » marmonna l'intéressé.

-« Oui. Quand vous aurez dormi un peu » affirma l'informaticien.

-« Restez avec moi Harold »

-« Je ne serais pas loin »

-« Je vous veux près de moi » plaida Reese en le retenant.

-«D'accord. Accordez-moi cinq minutes »

Finch s'occupa de Bear puis revint s'installer près de son agent. Celui-ci était quasiment endormi mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas réagir à sa présence. Il enlaça son partenaire, nichant son visage dans son cou avec un soupir satisfait et enfin s'abandonna au sommeil. Finch sourit et s'efforça de ne pas bouger pour le laisser se reposer.

.

Reese s'éveilla au matin plus reposé que jamais, tiré du sommeil par une délicieuse odeur de café. Il se redressa sur un coude et sourit en apercevant son partenaire occupé à dresser la table. Il se glissa silencieusement hors du lit et s'avança vers lui, l'enlaçant avec précaution tout en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Finch sursauta

-« Bonjour Harold »

-« Bonjour M Reese » bredouilla celui-ci « Toujours aussi silencieux » estima t-il

-« C'était trop tentant »

-« Et vous êtes trop doué »

-« Merci Harold » apprécia John. Il le fit se tourner vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement

-« Je constate que cette longue nuit de sommeil vous a rendu toute votre énergie »

-« Exact. Et je compte l'utiliser à bon escient »

-« Commencez donc par prendre votre petit déjeuner » suggéra l'informaticien

-« Peut être » murmura John

Le malinois s'approcha et signala sa présence.

-« Bear est de mon avis » affirma Finch « Je dois le nourrir lui aussi »

-« Bear pour une fois tu n'as pas le bon timing » se plaignit John, lâchant son associé avec réticence.

Finch, lui, jugeait cette intervention tout à fait opportune. Il se sentait tellement incertain. Il s'occupa du chien puis revint prendre sa place. John l'observait. Il sentait ses réticences et en devinait la cause. Il n'était pas du genre à agir sur un coup de tête et tout cela devait être trop rapide pour lui. Mais John comptait bien le convaincre de se laisser aller.

-« Des nouvelles de la machine ? » demanda t-il

-« Aucune »

-« Bien. Nous pourrions profiter de la journée ensemble ? »

-« Volontiers. Que proposez-vous ? »

-« Ce sera la surprise. Mais cela devrait vous plaire » estima Reese

-« Je vous fais confiance » répondit l'informaticien après une légère hésitation, tout de même méfiant envers l'imagination de son agent

-« Alors je vais me préparer » affirma Reese « Il est déjà tard »

-« Tard pour quoi ? » demanda Finch mais John ne lui répondit pas et il en resta un peu perplexe.

Vingt minutes plus tard l'ex agent sortit de la salle de bains, apprêté.

-« Je suis prêt. On y va ? »

-«D'accord » répondit Finch en se levant

Reese l'aida à enfiler son manteau et en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Puis il siffla Bear pour qu'il les accompagne.

Parvenu au rez de chaussée Finch se tourna vers le parking mais Reese l'arrêta et l'entraina vers la sortie de l'immeuble.

-« Nous allons juste en face. C'est l'heure de votre première leçon d'échec chinoise. Vous n'aviez pas oublié ? »

Finch sourit

-« Non. Je suis prêt à apprendre »

Reese l'entraina à la table de son ami

-« Bonjour John »

-« Bonjour Han. Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Bien John. Qui est avec toi ? »

-« C'est mon ami Harold. Harold je vous présente Han mon plus redoutable adversaire » John se pencha vers lui et chuchota « Oubliez donc "Monsieur"»

Le vieil homme eut un large sourire à son commentaire

-« Enchanté Harold »

-« Moi de même Han » répondit l'informaticien

-« Vous jouez ? »

-« Il est là pour apprendre » affirma John

-« Bien. Dans ce cas asseyez vous près de moi je vais vous aider. John est un adversaire coriace »

-« Pas autant que toi » s'amusa Reese

Finch admirait la complicité entre les deux hommes, une amitié toute simple mais chaleureuse.

Ils passèrent la matinée à jouer. Harold apprenait vite et surtout y pris un réel plaisir. John le remarqua et en ressentit une intense satisfaction.

A midi Han décida de rentrer chez lui et John entraina son associé dans un de ses restaurants favoris. En chemin il l'interrogea :

-« Vous vous êtes bien amusé ? »

-« Beaucoup oui. Et Han est … c'est un homme extraordinaire. Comment peut-il jouer si bien sans voir ? »

-« Il est exceptionnel. Et vous êtes doué. J'espère que nous jouerons d'autres parties ensemble ? » Demanda John incertain

-« Avec plaisir » affirma l'informaticien. C'était là un plaisir simple qu'il aimerait partager avec son associé. Cette réponse lui valut un sourire lumineux de son agent. Finch frémit _« Impossible de résister à ce sourire là »_ songea t-il

Ils prirent place en terrasse pour garder Bear près d'eux. Ils passèrent ensuite plus d'une heure au parc à profiter du soleil tandis que Bear se défoulait avec ses copains canins. Puis John se leva du banc où ils avaient pris place, une idée derrière la tête.

-« Je reviens » affirma t-il « Attendez moi ici je ne serais pas long » Il s'éloigna avant que Finch ne puisse l'interroger. Ce dernier échangea un regard circonspect avec le malinois.

-« Que va-t-il encore inventer ? » demanda t-il, Bear l'observa puis retourna jouer avec un de ses congénères.

Quinze minutes plus tard John était de retour

-« Je vous emmène mais il me fallait la voiture » annonça t-il

Finch le suivit sans commentaire, décidé à lui faire confiance. John conduisit jusqu'à la marina, se gara puis entraina Finch sur l'un des quais

-« Oh ! » s'exclama celui-ci en admirant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui « J'ignorais qu'il existait ce genre de manifestation »

-« Je l'ai appris très récemment. C'est organisé le premier samedi de chaque mois »

Finch s'avança. Tout le long du quai était éparpillé des peintres, installés avec leur chevalets et leur matériel de peinture et occupés à peindre ce qui les entouraient, les bateaux, la mer, la ville au loin. Chacun son sujet, sa technique, du débutant à l'artiste confirmé. Tous unis dans un même rêve de création.

Ils déambulèrent de l'un à l'autre, certains heureux d'engager la conversation avec toute personne intéressée par leur art. Finch était dans son univers. John le sentait heureux et détendu, il lui trouvait parfois l'air d'un gamin au matin de noël. Cela lui suffisait pour être lui-même pleinement heureux. A la fin de la journée ils quittèrent le quai en même temps que les peintres. John fixait son compagnon d'un air amusé. Il aimait cette lueur de plaisir dans ses yeux. Finch sentit son regard.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda t-il curieux

-« Rien » répondit John « J'aime vous voir comme ça » ajouta t-il. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille « En fait je vous aime tout court, tout ce qui vous fait tel que vous êtes »

Finch rougit mais lui adressa un sourire tendre

-« Merci pour cette journée parfaite » murmura t-il

-« Content que ça vous ai plus. On rentre dîner ? »

-« D'accord » approuva Finch

-« Nous pourrons toujours revenir le mois prochain ne serait ce que pour voir achevé le tableau pour lequel Bear a posé » se moqua Reese

-« Oh c'est vrai » s'amusa Finch « et cela ne semblait pas le déranger »

-« Je crois qu'il est un peu cabotin ce chien » jugea l'ex agent.

Ils firent un arrêt au restaurant chinois puis regagnèrent tranquillement le loft. Finch reçu un appel comme ils arrivaient et Reese ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la machine. Un instant il avait bien cru que ses projets pour finir cette merveilleuse journée avec son partenaire seraient gâchés par une nouvelle mission.

-« Ce n'était pas un appel de la machine » se moqua Finch devant l'air un instant contrarié de son associé. Il prit place à table « Cela dit le prochain numéro ne devrait plus trop tarder »

-« Profitons de notre liberté tant que nous le pouvons » affirma Reese. Autrefois il était le premier à espérer une mission qui l'occuperait. A présent il avait d'autres priorités songea t-il.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement de divers sujets. Juste heureux d'être ensemble. Puis comme 21H sonnait Finch se leva.

-« Je vais rentrer » annonça t-il un peu hésitant.

John le sentit

-« Y tenez-vous vraiment ? » demanda t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

-« Ce serait plus raisonnable » hasarda l'informaticien incertain.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser partir ni d'être raisonnable » chuchota Reese en l'embrassant doucement. Posant un baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, dénouant la cravate d'une main pour obtenir plus d'espace, l'attirant contre lui de l'autre pour le retenir.

-« John » murmura Finch « Je ne sais pas si… »

-« De quoi avez-vous peur Harold ? »

-« Je ne veux pas gêner nos missions »

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela les entraverait. Nous sommes déjà liés, indivisible »

Il ancra son regard dans le sien

-« Je vous aime Harold » affirma t-il

-« Moi aussi, mais… »

-« Alors pas de mais. Laissez-moi vous le prouver simplement » murmura John en lui ôtant sa veste et en l'embrassant passionnément. L'instant suivant Finch sentit les mains de John glisser sur son corps sous la chemise, leur chaleur sur sa peau, leur douceur aussi, éveillaient en lui de troublantes sensations, l'envie de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Lorsque John, ayant déboutonné sa chemise, laissa courir ses lèvres sur sa poitrine il se sentit perdre définitivement contenance. Il n'éprouva plus que le besoin de lui appartenir. Le désir plus fort que la raison. John leva la tête fixant son regard dans le sien. Un regard empli de désir et d'amour. Et d'une interrogation muette aussi. Il attendait une réponse. Alors Finch posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et chuchota :

-« Prouvez le moi John »

L'ex agent n'hésita pas un instant. Resserrant son étreinte, il l'entraina vers son lit, bien décidé à effacer tout ses doutes, à lui faire oublier toute ses hésitations.


	7. Refus

_Ne pas se réjouir trop vite…_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17_

 _Et à notre Ninja Nourann_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Finch s'éveilla en sursaut avec une impression étrange, comme un pressentiment. Le loft était plongé dans la pénombre. Il consultât le réveil : 5H40

John le tenait toujours serré contre lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle régulier lui chatouiller la nuque, son corps pressé contre le sien, son bras posé sur lui comme s'il voulait être parfaitement sur de sa présence à ses côtés. Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jamais il ne s'était sentit autant en sécurité qu'à ce moment présent. Ni autant aimé. Il lui semblait sentir encore les mains de John courir sur sa peau et il lui semblait que son corps entier était marqué de son empreinte. Ce qui lui fit réaliser également à quel point il se sentait dépendant de lui et il s'en effraya aussitôt. Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir la nuit précédente lorsqu'il veillait John toujours sous l'emprise du sédatif. Il en était arrivé à la déduction qu'une relation entre eux n'était peut être pas impossible mais il y avait leurs missions. Que se passerait-il le jour où John s'éloignerait de lui ? Dans son esprit pessimiste il ne parvenait pas à croire que cela n'arriverait pas. Pourtant il savait qu'en ce qui le concernait il ne changerait pas d'avis. Alors pourquoi ne pas croire qu'il pourrait en être de même pour son compagnon ? Il connaissait sa loyauté. Il soupira. La veille John avait balayé ses doutes de sa tendresse. Pourquoi revenaient-ils si vite et aussi envahissants ? Il sentit la fatigue. Le sommeil le gagnait à nouveau. Il songea brièvement qu'il devait se lever pour vérifier cette intuition qui l'avait réveillé mais à cet instant John bougea, resserrant machinalement son emprise et comme la veille il n'eut pas la force de lui résister.

.

OooooooooooO

.

Finch se réveilla à nouveau quelques heures plus tard mais cette fois ce fut une sensation d'humidité sur sa main qui le tira du sommeil. L'esprit embrumé, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Bear au bord du lit lui léchant la main à petits coups de langue prudents.

-« Bear ? » murmura t-il

Le chien jappa comme pour le saluer. Finch leva la tête et aperçu John aux pieds du lit, un plateau dans les mains, qui lui souriait d'un air heureux. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler la silhouette de son agent, décontracté dans un simple tee-shirt un peu trop large. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi détendu, ni lui avoir déjà vu cet air si visiblement réjouit.

-« Bonjour Harold. Que pensez-vous de mon réveil matin ? »

-« Oh… il est efficace et très doux » jugea l'informaticien un peu surprit mais amusé. Il caressa le malinois, le flattant d'un mot.

Reese s'avança

-« A mon tour maintenant » affirma t-il en posant le plateau sur le chevet. Il se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon. « C'est aussi agréable ? » demanda t-il moqueur.

-« Tout autant » affirma Finch sur le même ton.

-« Thé ? » proposa John en prenant place au bord du lit et en posant le plateau entre eux.

-« Oui merci » répondit l'informaticien en s'asseyant.

John lui tendit une tasse et prit la sienne fixant toujours son partenaire.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda ce dernier perturbé par l'intensité de ce regard posé sur lui

-« Rien. Je suis heureux que vous soyez là »

Finch eut un mince sourire mais ne répondit pas. Il repensait à ses réflexions lorsqu'il s'était éveillé un peu plus tôt. John n'avait pas de doute lui… Il tourna machinalement la tête vers la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait grand jour

-« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda t-il troublé

-« Un peu plus de neuf heures »

-« Neuf heures ! » sursauta Finch « Ce n'est pas possible ! » Se plaignit-il atterré

-« Détendez vous Harold ! Nous pouvons bien profiter un peu de la matinée » jugea Reese. Il lui prit la main « Un peu de repos après une nuit agitée » chuchota t-il en embrassant doucement la paume. Mais l'informaticien était inquiet.

-« En semaine j'ai l'habitude de vérifier la machine tôt le matin M Reese »

-« Ca tombe bien nous sommes dimanche »

-« Il se peut qu'elle nous ait déjà transmis un numéro ! » poursuivi Finch sans tenir compte de la remarque, reposant sa tasse de thé encore à moitié pleine.

-« Nous aurions entendu l'appel » affirma l'ex agent circonspect.

Finch repensa aussitôt à cet étrange pressentiment quelques heures plus tôt.

-« Je dois m'en assurer » répliqua t-il en repoussant le plateau.

-« Harold » soupira John « Ne soyez pas aussi stressé ! » plaida t-il. Il était déçu de sa réaction même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer.

L'informaticien ne répondit pas, se vêtit en hâte et s'éloigna en direction de la table où il avait déposé son portable.

-« De toute façon la machine nous préviens toujours bien à l'avance » ajouta John en se levant pour le rejoindre. Il l'observa allumer son ordinateur et pianoter avec des gestes nerveux. Quand il le vit se tendre il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-« Finch ? »

-« Nous avons un nouveau numéro et il est tombé depuis plusieurs heures déjà ! »

-« Et bien nous allons nous en occuper » tempéra l'ex agent « Je suis sur que nous avons du temps. Les dernières missions nous l'ont prouvé et… »

-« Nous avons aussi eu des cas où une intervention rapide était nécessaire M Reese » le coupa l'informaticien agacé.

John soupira

-« D'accord » concéda t-il, voyant qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. « Et le petit déjeuner ? »

-« Cela peut attendre M Reese ! Nous avons bien plus important à faire pour le moment. Je dois rassembler au plus vite les données sur cette personne »

John s'étonna. D'ordinaire il n'était pas aussi nerveux d'un retard, pas aussi stressé. Il aurait même été le premier à insister pour qu'il prenne le temps de finir son repas. Non. Il y avait autre chose. John le devinait mais n'en était pas moins blessé de son attitude.

-« Très bien j'ai compris » lança t-il laissant transparaitre son agacement devant la réaction de son partenaire. Il lui semblait soudain si froid, si distant. Il avait espéré autre chose pour leur premier matin. Il ne lui demandait pas de négliger leur travail, juste de ne pas mépriser leur lien. Il l'observa. Finch avait repris une attitude professionnelle et semblait imperméable à toute suggestion.

-« Je vais me préparer » ajouta t-il d'un ton sec. Vexé, il ne put s'empêcher de claquer la porte de la salle de bains.

Finch sursauta au bruit et jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de la pièce, avant de reprendre les recherches. Lorsque John revint vingt minutes plus tard il venait juste d'envoyer les adresses du domicile et du lieu de travail de leur numéro sur son portable. Il vit que John prenait connaissance du message tout en saisissant sa veste pour l'enfiler. Il pensa qu'il viendrait écouter le résumé des informations mais John se dirigea vers l'entrée et mit son manteau. Puis il s'approcha de lui.

-« Je peux vous embrasser avant de partir ou cela va-t-il trop me retarder ? » demanda t-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais dont Finch perçu l'amertume.

-« Oh Heu… non bien sur » bredouilla t-il perturbé. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il laissa John l'embrasser. Un baiser bref qui le frustra. Puis il le suivi des yeux alors qu'il quittait le loft sans se retourner. Visiblement malheureux de son attitude. Et il se sentit dépité. A cet instant son regard tomba sur le plateau dressé à son attention, abandonné sur le lit, puis sur la table préparé pour deux. _« J'ai tout gâché »_ songea t-il déçu. Pourtant ils avaient partagés des moments merveilleux la veille et cette nuit il s'était sentit si bien entre ses bras. Aimé comme il n'espérait plus l'être un jour. Alors quoi ? Il avait paniqué tout simplement. En se retrouvant ce matin avec lui il avait brusquement eut peur. Peur de perdre leur complicité au moindre faux pas, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes, de ne pas savoir le rendre heureux comme il le méritait. Même si John lui avait dit qu'il lui suffisait de sa présence pour l'être. C'était ridicule. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir de travers, comme un reflexe d'auto défense. Et la machine avait été un prétexte tout trouvé. Ce numéro lui avait permis de dissimuler ses véritables pensées. Il n'était pas fier d'avoir agit ainsi. Surtout que John lui avait offert tellement d'attention depuis leurs aveux. Il l'avait blessé et cela lui semblait impardonnable. Sauf qu'il n'était pas parvenu à se rassurer. Il songea qu'il risquait de tout gâcher entre eux par cette attitude. Peut être devrait-il lui avouer la vérité ? Il le comprendrait certainement. Mais cette preuve de faiblesse lui répugnait. _« Non, il aurait été bien plus facile de garder mes sentiments secrets »_ songea t-il Préserver cette complicité entre eux sans la compliquer de sentiments dangereux. Il ne réalisait même pas ce qu'il risquait de perdre en réagissant ainsi, seulement préoccupé par l'idée fixe qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur et qu'il risquait de perdre leur complicité et leur partenariat si leur histoire ne marchait pas. _« C'était plus simple avant. Et cela le redeviendra si nous agissons comme autrefois »_ décida t-il fermement. Il croisa le regard de Bear qui l'observait. Il tendit la main pour le caresser mais le chien se détourna et regagna son panier comme s'il l'avait compris et le désapprouvait. Finch s'en sentit vaguement mal à l'aise.

.

OooooooooooO

.

L'enquête dura deux jours durant lesquels ils n'eurent pas le temps de se voir. Plus exactement Finch évita soigneusement les rares occasions qui auraient rendu possible leur rencontre.

La menace ne se manifesta qu'au soir du second jour et John ne put s'empêcher de le souligner. Bien sur Finch s'était excusé de son comportement dès le premier appel de son associé et celui-ci l'avait rassuré mais une certaine tension était demeurée entre eux. Finch, résolu à garder ses distances, à privilégier leur travail, cachant ses craintes derrière ce faux prétexte. Décidé à faire part de sa décision à son agent dès que possible.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que John le connaissait trop bien et qu'il n'était pas dupe de son attitude….

.

OooooooooooO

.

Au matin, Reese entra dans la bibliothèque comme à son habitude. Finch se tendit en l'entendant entrer. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient. Il était décidé à lui parler au plus tôt et devinait que ce ne serait pas un moment facile.

John s'avança vers lui

-« Bonjour Harold » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser

-« Bonjour M Reese » répondit l'informaticien en s'écartant légèrement.

L'ex agent lui adressa un regard surprit par son geste.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda t-il perplexe.

-« Tout va bien. Mais je voudrais que nous parlions »

John se sentit envahit par un mauvais pressentiment devant son air sérieux. Il semblait nerveux aussi.

-« Je vous écoute » affirma t-il réticent

-« J'ai… hum, j'ai longuement réfléchit et je ne suis pas sur… » Commença l'informaticien en cherchant ses mots

-« Pas sur de quoi Finch ? » l'encouragea l'ex agent.

Finch prit une profonde inspiration.

-« M Reese je voudrais que nous gardions la même relation qu'avant. Je pense que nouer d'autre liens ne serait pas approprié » lâcha t-il d'une traite.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Reese « Et pourquoi ? » Il cherchait son regard mais Finch gardait les yeux obstinément baissés.

-« Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui s'est produit avant hier? »

-« Inutile. Mais je vous rappelle que notre numéro n'a pas souffert de notre "retard" »

-« Cela aurait pu …. » commença Finch mais l'ex agent l'interrompit

-« La machine nous préviens à l'avance, vous le savez bien. Et je vous ai promis que cela ne se reproduirait plus »

-« C'est trop risqué » jugea Finch « Pour le bien de nos missions, je pense préférable de garder uniquement des liens professionnels » insista t-il

Reese le fixa intensément réfléchissant à la situation. Finch se risqua à l'observer mais son visage était si fermé qu'il fut incapable de deviner ses pensées.

-« Cela fait longtemps que nos liens ont dépassé le cadre professionnel Harold. C'est le cas depuis que nous sommes devenus amis »

-« En effet » hésita Finch « mais l'amitié n'influe pas sur notre travail »

-« Croyez-vous ? »

-« Je le pense. Et nous pouvons continuer ainsi »

John plissa les yeux

-« Répondez-moi honnêtement Finch. Lorsque je serais en difficulté lors d'une prochaine mission serez vous moins inquiet si je suis votre ami plutôt que votre compagnon ? »

L'informaticien se troubla, désarçonné par la question.

-« Et bien je…. » Commença t-il

-« Honnêtement ? » insista Reese.

-« Je suppose que non » soupira Finch « Je serais tout aussi inquiet » avoua t-il. « Mais il me semble que tout sera plus simple si nous sommes seulement amis et associés » ajouta t-il têtu.

L'ex agent garda le silence pendant un moment puis secoua la tête.

-« C'est juste un prétexte » jugea t-il. Il fixa son associé. « La vérité est que vous craignez de vous engager avec moi. N'ai-je pas raison ? »

Finch allait répliquer pour le contredire lorsqu'il l'interrompit :

-« Et n'oubliez pas votre promesse de ne jamais me mentir »

L'informaticien soupira

-« Je suppose que c'est aussi une des raisons en effet » capitula t-il. « Mais pas la seule »

-« La seule au contraire » affirma Reese convaincu. Il se rapprocha de son associé

-« Et moi ? Croyez vous que je n'ai pas peur ? Pour vous surtout. Les gens qui me sont proches finissent toujours par souffrir »

-« Ne dites pas cela » protesta spontanément Finch « C'est faux vous le savez »

-« Admettons » répondit l'ex agent avec un haussement d'épaules « J'ai d'autre raisons. J'ai peur aussi de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir m'y prendre pour vous rendre heureux, que vous changiez d'avis. Et de tout ce que cela implique. Ouvrir son cœur à l'autre. J'ai plutôt tendance à fermer le mien, un reflexe auto-protecteur, comme vous le faites aussi. D'ailleurs c'est cela qui vous fait agir ainsi. Exactement les mêmes inquiétudes que moi. La différence c'est que je vous aime assez pour les braver »

Finch se mordit les lèvres, contrarié. Il lui semblait que son agent lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout !

-« Peut être avez-vous raison » marmonna t-il

-« J'ai raison » le coupa John

-« Cela ne changera rien à ma décision. Je veux que nous continuions comme avant » déclara Finch obstiné

-« Et moi je veux que nous soyons heureux » répliqua John déterminé. « Donc je respecterais votre décision si vous le souhaitez mais autant vous avertir que je n'aurais de cesse de la remettre en cause jusqu'à ce que vous changiez d'avis et que vous acceptiez vos sentiments. Que vous acceptiez de les vivre surtout »

C'était dit d'un ton tranquille, presque serein et Finch en fut plus impressionné que par l'éclat qu'il redoutait en débutant la conversation.

Reese s'approcha de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-« Maintenant que je sais que vous m'aimez je ne renoncerais pas à vous. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. » Il l'embrassa passionnément pour appuyer ses paroles. Finch tenta de le repousser sans y réussir. D'autant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à son baiser. C'était plus fort que lui, son corps obéissait malgré lui. John le sentit et prit cela comme un encouragement. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

-« Je saurais bien vous faire avouer Harold » chuchota t-il d'un air décidé.

Il le lâcha, laissant Finch vaguement désorienté, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-« Je vous laisse réfléchir. C'est l'heure de la promenade » ajouta t-il. Il appela Bear et partit sans se retourner, laissant son associé plus perturbé que jamais. Pas un instant Finch n'avait imaginé que John se montrerait si combatif. C'était la preuve qu'il tenait vraiment beaucoup à lui et cela n'allait pas lui faciliter la tache…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch avait un peu appréhendé le retour de son agent mais entretemps la machine lui avait envoyé un nouveau numéro, aussi au retour de John il avait eu de quoi détourner son attention.

La mission ne fut pas très compliquée. Reese s'en réjouit lorsqu'il regagna leur repaire.

-« Moins de cinq heures d'enquête. Je crois que c'est une des missions les plus rapides que nous ayons menée » dit-il en déposant un gobelet de thé près du clavier.

Finch était occupé à empiler les derniers livres utilisés.

-« Merci » répondit-il. « En effet, la menace s'est rapidement manifestée cette fois » _« Cela prouve que cela peut arriver »_ songea t-il sans le dire toutefois, désireux d'éviter un sujet sensible.

Il se dirigea vers les rayonnages. Reese le suivit des yeux.

-« Je n'avais même pas terminé de compiler les informations lorsque vous m'avez appelé pour signaler l'arrestation » commenta l'informaticien. Il rangea un livre puis se dirigea vers un autre rayon.

L'ex agent eut un discret sourire

-« Une telle rapidité mériterait récompense » suggéra t-il d'un ton léger, une idée derrière la tête.

-« Vraiment ? Vous voulez une prime M Reese ? » Demanda Finch amusé.

-« Pourquoi pas ? » répliqua John en se rapprochant.

Finch se tourna vers son agent, étonné. Il le savait désintéressé, sachant bien où finissait la plus grande partie du salaire qu'il lui versait. Cette demande avait de quoi le surprendre.

-« Ah Oui ? » hasarda t-il. « Très bien » ajouta t-il en voyant que John ne le démentait pas et semblait sérieux. « Que voulez vous ? »

Reese eut un sourire mutin _« qui n'augure rien de bon »_ songea l'informaticien en le captant.

Il n'avait pas tort. L'instant suivant Reese le tenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait avec empressement.

Finch posa ses mains contre sa poitrine s'efforçant de le repousser. Il tourna la tête.

-« M Reese, que faites vous ! » protesta t-il

-« Je m'octroie une récompense »

-« En m'embrassant ? » s'exclama l'informaticien perplexe.

-« Vous m'avez demandé ce que je voulais» justifia Reese.

-« Je ne pensais pas à cela ! »

-« Un peu de votre attention est la seule chose qui puisse me faire plaisir Harold. Je ne veux rien d'autre »

Finch ne sut quoi répondre. Touché par ces mots, par la sincérité dans son regard et troublé par leur proximité à se sentir ainsi pressé contre lui.

-« John je vous ai dit… » Commença t-il, cherchant comment ne pas céder à son agent quand tout en lui le désirait.

-« Et je vous ai répondu que je ferais tout pour vous faire changer d'avis » le coupa John. Percevant son hésitation, il entreprit de déposer quelques baisers dans le cou de son partenaire. Finch sentait ses mains glisser dans son dos, la caresse le fit frissonner, un soupir de contentement lui échappa. John en profita pour l'embrasser à nouveau, plus tendrement cette fois. Trop doucement au goût de l'informaticien qui se sentait perdre pied. Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son agent s'immiscer sous sa chemise qu'il revint à la réalité et le repoussa.

-« John arrêtez ! »

-« Pourquoi ? » chuchota celui-ci « Vous en avez envie autant que moi » Il tenta de le ramener contre lui mais l'informaticien résista.

-« Parce que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je vous ai expliqué mes raisons »

-« De mauvaises raisons » jugea Reese.

-« Mais vous avez dit que vous les respecteriez »

-« Je n'aurais pas dû » grogna l'ex agent en le relâchant.

-« Vous êtes trop loyal pour manquer à votre parole » souligna Finch avec un sourire forcé. Il recula, rajustant ses vêtements.

-« Et vous trop têtu ! » Jugea Reese « Mais je le suis tout autant. Je vous ferais changer d'avis » affirma t-il en croisant les bras d'un air décidé.

-« Ne pouvez-vous songer au bien de nos missions ? » suggéra Finch.

-« Faux prétexte. Notre relation ne les mettrait pas en péril »

-« Cela a pourtant failli être le cas… »

-« Mais ça ne l'a pas été et cela n'arrivera pas » le coupa John

Finch ne savait quoi répondre sans se trahir ou blesser son agent. Une sonnerie les interrompit.

-« Nous avons un nouveau numéro » constata Finch soulagé.

-« Déjà ? » s'étonna l'ex agent « Bien. Réglons le rapidement et je pourrais prétendre à une autre prime » répliqua t-il.

Finch vit qu'il était sérieux _« Rien ne pourra ébranler ses convictions »_ songea t-il. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant des siennes.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent dans cette ambiance étrange. John ne manquait jamais une occasion de rappeler ses intentions à son associé, mettant les nerfs de ce dernier à rude épreuve. Finch se sentait de plus en plus vulnérable et se demandait comme échapper à cette attirance toujours plus envahissante que son partenaire ne cessait d'aggraver d'un geste, d'un mot ou d'un baiser. Il en venait à redouter leurs moments en commun…

Leur dernière mission venait de s'achever et l'ex agent avait ramené le dîner.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement pour partager le repas. Reese observait son partenaire sans chercher à le dissimuler, quitte à le mettre mal à l'aise. Ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire.

-« Qu'est ce qui vous intéresse autant ? » finit par demander l'informaticien même s'il anticipait la réponse.

-« Vous » répliqua John sans hésitation

Finch regretta presque sa question.

-« Moi ? » répondit-il sur la défensive

-« Votre dextérité avec vos baguettes »

Finch se détendit un peu

-« Question d'habitude »

-« Je n'arrive jamais à m'en servir » constata John en levant sa fourchette l'air dépité

-« Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Il suffit de savoir comment les tenir » expliqua l'informaticien.

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Reese. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait son associé d'un regard attentif qui alerta celui-ci. L'ex agent se leva. Contournant la table, il s'assied près de son partenaire et lui tendit une paire de baguette qu'il avait saisit au passage.

-« Montrez-moi » suggéra t-il en les lui tendant.

Finch ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à le sentir si proche. Il hésita. Reese le fixait d'un air de défi. Il finit par tendre la main pour saisir les baguettes.

-« Vous devez positionner vos doigts de cette façon » affirma t-il en lui montrant la manœuvre. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers son associé, se concentrant sur sa démonstration. Reese lui reprit les baguettes et l'imita docilement. Il tenta d'attraper une bouchée sans y parvenir.

-« Non » intervint Finch « Pas comme ça » il posa spontanément sa main sur celle de son compagnon, le guidant.

Le sourire de John s'accentua en obtenant ce qu'il espérait depuis le début. Finch voulu retirer sa main mais il le retint

-« Guidez-moi » murmura t-il « Ce sera plus facile »

Finch se mordit la lèvre mais laissa sa main et l'assista. John attrapa une bouchée et réussit à la retenir puis à la porter à sa bouche.

-« C'est beaucoup plus simple ainsi » murmura t-il en fixant à nouveau son associé intensément.

-« Et bien, il vous suffit de retenir la technique » bredouilla Finch en se dégageant

L'ex agent s'appliqua à saisir une autre bouchée mais cette fois il la tendit à son compagnon. L'informaticien resta immobile un instant puis se décida à lever les yeux vers les siens

-« Finch ? » demanda John avec un sourire charmeur « Vous m'aidez à m'améliorer ? »

L'informaticien n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler la bouchée qui commençait à glisser dangereusement mais il ne manqua pas la lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux de son agent

-« Je fais des progrès grâce à vous » chuchota ce dernier en se rapprochant de lui

-« En effet » constata Finch de plus en plus troublé

Brusquement Reese se pencha vers lui, glissant une main derrière sa nuque, il l'embrassa avidement. Finch se tendit. Il voulu protester et John en profita pour approfondir leur baiser. L'informaticien posa les mains sur son torse cherchant à le repousser tandis que l'ex agent s'efforçait de le rapprocher de lui. Il dut toutefois rompre le baiser et Finch en profita pour se dégager

-« John arrêtez ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je vous ai déjà dit… » Commença t-il avant de s'interrompre « John ! » Protesta t-il alors que celui-ci l'embrassait dans le cou cherchant à dénouer sa cravate pour un meilleur accès. Il le repoussa à nouveau

-« Non ! »

Reese fixa son regard dans le sien

-« Vos yeux disent le contraire » répondit-il. Il se pencha près de son oreille « Et votre corps aussi » chuchota t-il « Je le sens »

Il pouvait ressentir clairement les frissons que ses caresses faisaient naître chez son partenaire. Une nuit lui avait suffit pour deviner certain de ses points faibles et il comptait en profiter. Finch pinça les lèvres. Il devait l'écarter de lui avant que son corps ne le trahisse, que le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui ne l'emporte sur sa raison. Il devait penser à leurs missions. C'était leur priorité. Il se raccrochait à cette idée sans même se rendre compte qu'elle ne lui servait qu'à se voiler la face. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître que seules ses peurs le forçaient en fait à étouffer cet amour trop grand, trop fort qui le consumait…

Il s'écarta et se leva

-« Je suis désolé. Peut être avez-vous raison mais c'est sans importance. Seul compte notre mission »

Reese se leva à son tour et lui fit face

-« Ce n'est pas incompatible avec ce qui nous uni » déclara t-il

-« Je pense le contraire M Reese. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis » affirma Finch sans toutefois oser lever les yeux

-« Moi non plus » affirma tranquillement John déterminé.

-« Alors il semble que nous soyons condamnés à rester chacun sur nos positions » ironisa l'informaticien, mais son ton sonnait faux.

-« C'est possible. Mais je pense plutôt que l'un de nous finira par changer d'avis et j'espère que ce sera vous »

Finch secoua la tête en signe de dénégation mais John le saisit par les bras et le força à le regarder.

-« Ne comprenez vous pas que je vous aime Harold et que je ne pourrais jamais m'en empêcher ? »

-« Vous devriez… » Commença l'informaticien

-« Et vous ? Jusqu'à quand pensez-vous pouvoir effacer vos sentiments ? Vous êtes trop intelligent pour ne pas réaliser ce à quoi vous renoncez ou alors c'est que vous ne m'aimez pas autant que je le pense ? »

Finch ferma les yeux pour se soustraire à ce regard qui semblait lire en lui. C'est justement parce qu'il l'aimait trop que tout cela était si difficile

-« Je vous en prie John. Ne compliquez pas les choses plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà » soupira t-il

-« Vous êtes le seul à les compliquer Harold. Pour moi tout est simple. Je vous aime et c'est tout ce qui importe »

Il lâcha ses bras mais pour mieux l'enlacer. Finch se tendit mais ne chercha pas à le repousser. Il se contente de fixer son regard dans le sien

-« Ce que nous avons est précieux et je ne vous laisserais pas le gâcher »

-« John, vous savez bien… » Commença Finch mais l'ex agent l'interrompit

-« Je veux être avec vous et je veux revivre ce que nous avons partagé toute une journée et toute une nuit » Il se pencha et chuchota : « Vous tenir contre moi, vous embrasser, vous caresser et finalement n'être plus qu'un avec vous » il l'embrassa doucement, un simple frôlement « Vous ne pouvez pas m'offrir le paradis pour ensuite me le reprendre aussitôt pour de mauvaises raisons, pour des craintes sans fondement » il resserra son étreinte sentant fondre les défenses de son compagnon « C'est comme si vous me repreniez la vie après me l'avoir rendu le jour où vous m'avez engagé » cette fois il lui donna un vrai baiser, mélange de tendresse et d'espoir puis il posa son front contre le sien « Réfléchissez y » chuchota t-il. Il le relâcha alors et quitta la salle sans se retourner, sachant qu'après cet échange Finch aurait besoin de réfléchir et qu'après l'avoir ainsi malmené il ne devait pas le brusquer davantage. Il espérait juste le faire enfin changer d'avis. Décidé de toute façon à continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne.

.

Finch resta un moment sans pouvoir réagir. Tout ce dont il avait conscience c'était du bien être ressenti dans ses bras et de la profonde sensation de vide qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il l'avait lâché. Il finit par se reprendre et par se décider à rentrer chez lui plus perturbé que jamais. La détermination de John finissait par ébranler sérieusement la sienne. Il ne pouvait nier la réaction de son cœur qui s'emballait dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop près de lui, ni celle de son corps qui réagissait à la moindre de ses attentions. Ou même ses pensées à chaque instant tendues vers lui. Si encore ils n'avaient partagé que des baisers. Mais le souvenir de la nuit passée entre ses bras le hantait. Le besoin de la revivre le tourmentait. Il avait déjà tellement sacrifié pour ces missions. Il pouvait peut être… « Non ! » se reprit-il. Il se secoua. Il ne devait pas changer d'avis. Pour leur travail. Pour ne pas perdre John. Il le perdrait un jour de toute façon mais ce serait plus facile si leur lien n'était que professionnel et amical. Enfin c'est en tout cas ce dont il tenta de se persuader encore une fois. Sauf que c'était de plus en plus compliqué…


	8. Tromperie

_Fin de lecture !_

 _Le prochain poste sera sans doute le tome 9 mais quand ? Mystère …_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, CoolMhouse, Coljayjay, Rochelle 17_

 _Et à notre Ninja Nourann_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture à bientôt !_

.

.

Finch passa la nuit à réfléchir et au matin il ne savait toujours pas quelle option choisir. Il avait de plus en plus envie de céder, de laisser parler son cœur, mais l'appréhendait toujours autant.

La sonnerie annonçant un nouveau numéro le tira de son mauvais sommeil un peu avant 6H. Il se leva péniblement pour consulter son ordinateur. Il soupira devant la biographie de leur nouveau client : un malfaiteur notoire. Autant dire une mission à risque, enfin plus risquée que les missions ordinaires _« Il ne manquait plus que cela ! »_ songea t-il.

Finch consultât la pendule : 6H25. John ne le rejoindrais que vers 8H s'il ne l'appelait pas. _« Il peut bien finir sa nuit »_ songea t-il. Puis un souvenir vint le perturber. Celui de cette scène 15 jours plus tôt, au matin de la nuit qu'ils avaient partagées, et son attitude ce jour là parce qu'ils étaient en retard pour traiter leur numéro. Aujourd'hui la mission leur parvenait tôt le matin comme ce jour là, mais il lui semblait normal d'attendre deux heures de plus pour la commencer. Paradoxe. Preuve s'il en était besoin que ce numéro n'avait été qu'un prétexte. Cette constatation le mit mal à l'aise. Il serait temps qu'il soit un peu plus honnête avec lui-même et avec John. « Enfin pour l'instant je dois réunir les informations » estima t-il comme une échappatoire.

.

Lorsque John parvint à la bibliothèque vers 8H, petits déjeuner en mains, Finch était devant son écran achevant de compiler les données. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son air concentré _« nouveau numéro »_ songea t-il. Il aperçut alors la photo sur l'écran et cela lui confirma son impression.

-« Bonjour Harold. C'est notre nouveau client ? »

-« Bonjour M Reese. Oui son numéro est tombé… un peu plus tôt » répondit Finch avec un instant d'hésitation. John fronça les sourcils devant sa réaction.

 _« Et bien ! Si je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention c'est réussi »_ songea l'informaticien en le remarquant. Il enchaina précipitamment pour détourner son attention :

-« Arsenio Ventura, 28 ans. Je crains qu'il ne s'agisse d'un client particulier. Ce monsieur a un casier judiciaire fort bien rempli »

-« Ah oui ? Et dans quel domaine ? »

-« Les trafics en tout genre. Mais principalement les armes » _« Ce qui n'est pas fait pour me rassurer »_ songea Finch inquiet

-« Tout à fait le genre d'activité qui vous attire des ennuis ou vous pousse à commettre quelques mauvaises actions » estima Reese. Il observa les traits tendus de son partenaire.

-« Inquiet Harold ? »

-« Bien sur M Reese. Ce n'est pas le genre de personnage que j'apprécie de vous voir côtoyer »

John posa une main sur son épaule

-« Inquiet pour l'agent ou pour… l'ami ? » interrogea t-il hésitant un instant sur le choix du dernier terme.

Finch pinça les lèvres au sous entendu

-« Les deux. Vous le savez bien »

-« Mais j'aime l'entendre. A défaut d'en entendre plus » répondit Reese en laissant glisser sa main vers sa nuque tout doucement, en une caresse délicate qui fit frissonner son associé.

-« Je vous ai envoyé les adresses que j'ai trouvé. Deux appartements, un bar qui semble être son quartier général et un autre immeuble qui serait le logement de sa petite amie actuelle » énonça Finch en s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser distraire. « Je vais appeler l'inspecteur Fusco. Il aura peut être des informations »

John voyait bien ses efforts. Il ne savait pas trop comment les interpréter.

-« Entendu » affirma t-il « Je vais commencer par les appartements » Il hésita un instant. _« Inutile d'essayer d'engager la conversation sur un autre sujet »_ songea t-il. Il aurait aimé savoir s'il avait réfléchit aux paroles échangées la veille mais Finch était en mode travail. Il refuserait certainement la discussion encore une fois. C'était lassant. S'il ne l'avait pas autant aimé il aurait peut être fini par lâcher prise. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Impossible.

-« Un problème M Reese ? » interrogea Finch voyant qu'il restait sur place, paraissant attendre quelque chose

 _« Toujours le même Harold »_ pensa l'ex agent

-« Non. J'y vais » répondit-il simplement

-« Soyez prudent » ajouta l'informaticien. Il le suivi des yeux, pas dupe. Il devinait ses véritables pensées et cela le fit soupirer. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se décide. Devait-il prendre un risque ou pas ? Finalement il saisit son téléphone et appela l'inspecteur Fusco.

-« Ventura ? Pour sur que je le connais ! C'est même ma principale préoccupation du moment »

-« Vraiment inspecteur ? »

-« Ouais. Un de mes indics m'a dit qu'il serait sur un gros coup. Une grosse livraison d'un certain type d'arme. Sauf qu'il déjoue toutes nos filatures. Ce gars là est une véritable anguille. Impossible de savoir où aura lieu l'échange alors que ça pourrait être le flag du siècle ! » Remarqua Lionel

-« Du siècle ? » répéta Finch surprit

-« Ou au moins de l'année » tempéra Fusco « en tout cas ce serait une super prise mais avec ses capacités je doutais de la réussir. Mais maintenant que John est sur le coup j'ai à nouveau de l'espoir là ! Si quelqu'un peut le pister c'est bien lui !»

-« En effet » approuva l'informaticien

-« Surtout avec vous en renfort. Là je suis sur de l'obtenir mon flag de l'année ! » S'enthousiasma Lionel

-« Merci de votre confiance inspecteur » répondit Finch amusé

-« Oh avec votre duo infernal c'est l'évidence ! » répliqua Fusco

-« Eh bien, nous voici catalogué ! » jugea l'informaticien perplexe sur cette appellation

-« C'est logique ! Vous êtes inséparable. John me l'a bien fait comprendre l'autre jour d'ailleurs » s'amusa l'inspecteur

-« Que vous a-t-il dit ? » interrogea Finch mi curieux mi inquiet

-« Oh il n'a rien dit clairement mais il m'a fait comprendre que le jour où je ne le verrais plus veiller sur vous c'est qu'il sera mort. Et en vérité je pense bien que c'est la seule raison qui pourrait vous séparer. Enfin à part la retraite mais je ne suis pas sur que vous la prendrez un jour alors…» se moqua Fusco. Il attendit une réponse mais comme son interlocuteur ne disait rien il enchaina « Bon Finch vous me tenez au courant ? »

-« Oui bien sur inspecteur » répondit machinalement celui-ci, sous le choc des paroles de Fusco.

Il savait bien pourtant combien Reese tenait à lui. Et il en allait de même pour lui. Brusquement ses craintes lui semblèrent stupides et cela lui donna une autre bonne raison de réfléchir.

.

OoooooooooO

.

L'inspecteur Fusco avait raison. Ventura était une véritable anguille, mais John était un excellent pêcheur et aussi malin fut-il, l'ex agent ne le perdit jamais de vue, ce qui lui permit, au bout de deux jours de surveillance intensive, de deviner l'heure et le lieu de la fameuse transaction dont rêvait Fusco. John se mit d'accord avec Lionel pour échafauder une souricière à laquelle Ventura ne pourrait échapper. Leur plan était à toute épreuve et à l'heure dite trafiquants et clients se retrouvèrent pris dans leur filet.

L'inspecteur jubilait tandis qu'il passait les menottes à Ventura, à ses deux adjoints et aux deux clients du jour. Sans parler de la pile de caisses qui attendait, dissimulée dans un camion, et qui constituait une prise conséquente pour son service.

-« Avec tout ce dont on le soupçonne il a des heures d'interrogatoires devant lui !» estima l'inspecteur

-« A moins que son avocat ne lui recommande de se taire » suggéra l'ex agent

-« Possible. Mais même sans ça on a largement de quoi lui offrir de nombreuses années à l'ombre ! »

Reese s'amusait de le voir si réjouit.

-« Tant mieux Lionel. Un trafiquant de moins c'est toujours une bonne chose » approuva t-il

-« Tu devrais rassurer Finch. C'est le genre de client qui ne doit pas avoir sa préférence » estima l'inspecteur

-« Comment tu as deviné ? » se moqua l'ex agent.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et établit le contact avec son associé.

-« L'affaire est bouclée Finch »

-« Vous n'avez rien ? »

Reese sourit à cette demande spontanée.

-« Tout va bien. Pas une égratignure »

-« Tant mieux » affirma l'informaticien soulagé

-« Lionel va embarquer tout le monde, vendeurs et acheteurs. La mission s'est bien passée et c'est une belle prise pour lui » remarqua t-il

-« En effet » répondit prudemment Finch

-« Je vais rentrer. Nous pourrions en profiter pour discuter un peu ? » Suggéra l'ex agent.

Finch retint un soupir. Il devinait trop bien quel sujet son partenaire voudrait évoquer.

-« Si vous voulez » admit Finch

-« Avez-vous… réfléchit depuis notre dernière conversation? »

-« Un peu M Reese » répondit l'informaticien incertain, en insistant sur son nom comme pour établir une distance parce qu'il sentait que son ton manquait d'assurance.

-« Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas changé d'opinion ? » demanda Reese. Il soupira. « Vous êtes vraiment trop têtu Harold. Mais moi je ne désespère pas de vous faire changer d'avis. J'entends bien réussir à vous convaincre. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra »

-« M Reese » objecta Finch

-« J'ai tout le temps Harold » l'interrompit l'ex agent.

L'informaticien allait répliquer lorsqu'il perçut un bruit de fond. Un homme cria _« un cri de douleur »_ réalisa t-il alarmé

-« Qu'est ce que… » Murmura t-il

Fusco lança un appel. Il y eu un bruit plus fort, les sons d'une bagarre. Puis il entendit distinctement la voix de l'inspecteur :

-« John attention ! »

-« M Reese ? » questionna aussitôt l'informaticien. Il entendit un son assourdit puis un choc et la communication fut brutalement interrompue.

Finch resta pétrifié. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une minute mais la situation semblait avoir totalement basculée. Pourquoi l'inspecteur avait-il interpellé John de cette façon ? Finch avait perçu l'urgence dans sa voix, et … de la crainte ? Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication. L'un des malfrats avait du contre attaquer. Le cri de douleur qu'il avait clairement entendu, de qui venait-il ? Il était certain que ce n'était ni de John ni de l'inspecteur, mais ensuite ? Il rappela le portable de son associé mais tomba directement sur la messagerie. Ils avaient été interrompus brusquement donc John n'avait pas pu l'éteindre. L'appareil devait être hors d'usage.

Il tenta d'appeler Fusco mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Etaient-ils en pleine bagarre ? Ou neutralisés ? Ou l'inspecteur était-il occupé à secourir…. Il n'acheva pas sa pensée, sentant la panique l'envahir. Si John avait été atteint ? Il était peut être blessé ? Gravement blessé ? Ou pire que cela…

Il devait savoir. L'incertitude le brisait. Il songea aux caméras de surveillance à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il se connecta tout en essayant de rappeler Fusco.

Il découvrit trois voitures de police et deux ambulances stationnées devant l'immeuble. L'inspecteur ne répondait toujours pas. Finch se forçant à respirer calmement pour ne pas céder à la panique. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant des ambulanciers charger un brancard. Quelqu'un y était étendu mais les images étaient trop mauvaises pour qu'il puisse l'identifier. _« Ce n'est pas forcement lui »_ se répétait-il. L'ambulance démarra. Il pouvait apercevoir un ambulancier fermer les portes du second véhicule. Visiblement il emmenait aussi quelqu'un mais il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit sous cet angle.

Finch se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Tant que le contact ne serait pas rétabli il ne saurait rien. Mais pourquoi John et l'inspecteur le laisseraient-il volontairement dans l'ignorance sachant combien il devait être inquiet pour eux ? Donc la seule explication logique était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer. Rester à savoir pourquoi… A ce stade de ses réflexions il dut faire d'énormes efforts pour ne pas céder à la panique. Bear vint le rejoindre et lui lécha les mains comme pour le réconforter. Sa présence lui fit du bien. Il se décida. Il devait en avoir le cœur net et donc se rendre à l'hôpital.

A cet instant les dernières paroles de Reese lui revinrent en mémoire :

 _« J'ai tout le temps Harold »_

Brusquement il réalisa que ce n'était peut être plus vrai déjà.

 _« Je ne désespère pas de vous faire changer d'avis » « Peu importe le temps que cela prendra »_

Sauf qu'il n'aurait peut être plus l'occasion de le faire ! Réalisa t-il le cœur serré.

Et pourquoi devait-il le convaincre au juste ? Puisqu'ils s'aimaient…

A cet instant toute ces bonnes raisons invoquaient pour garder ses distances lui paraissaient parfaitement absurdes. Il réalisa combien c'était stupide de vouloir fuir l'inévitable pour… pour quoi au juste ? Préserver leur mission ? Mais comme John le lui avait fait remarquer tant de fois, il n'avait jamais faillit dans son travail, même lorsqu'il s'était mis à l'aimer secrètement. Et il n'y avait pas de raison que l'aimer au grand jour change quoi que ce soit. Non la vérité est qu'il s'était servi de ce prétexte parce qu'il craignait de s'engager dans une histoire avec lui. La peur de souffrir encore s'il arrivait malheur à son agent ou si celui-ci changeait d'avis. _« Mais l'amour va toujours de paire avec l'incertitude et si cela cause quelques souffrances elles ne sont rien face au bonheur ressentit »_ songea Finch. Ce que visiblement il avait oublié. Et maintenant il mesurait tout ce dont il s'était privé avec ses pensées négatives. John l'avait bien mis en garde pourtant. Lui savait où se trouvait l'essentiel.

Non John avait raison. Cela ne changerait rien à leur façon de travailler. Il ne serait pas plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était déjà, vu qu'il lui aurait été réellement impossible de l'être plus. Il ne pourrait considérer John comme une faiblesse nouvelle puisqu'il était déjà depuis longtemps son point faible.

-« J'ai été stupide » murmura t-il. Mais pourquoi fallait-il attendre des circonstances dramatiques pour qu'il ouvre enfin son cœur ! « Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas écouté » Il était celui en qui il avait le plus confiance en ce monde et pourtant il ne l'avait pas suivi…

Bear jappa comme pour l'approuver.

-« Je dois réparer cela Bear. Et s'il est trop tard… » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. S'il était trop tard il ne le supporterait pas.

Il se leva, prit son manteau et quitta la bibliothèque.

Son portable vibra comme il atteignait sa voiture. Il se raidit en voyant le numéro de l'inspecteur, redoutant une mauvaise nouvelle.

-« Finch ?

-« Inspecteur Fusco enfin » soupira l'informaticien

-« Désolé. Ce type m'avait à moitié assommé » grogna Fusco

-« Où est John ? » demanda Finch incapable de se contenir plus longtemps

-« Les ambulanciers nous ont amené ici. Au général. »

-« Mais il va bien ? »

-« Je sais pas trop. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu depuis notre arrivée » répondit Fusco mal à l'aise

Finch sentit la peur l'envahir.

-« Mais inspecteur vous savez s'il était blessé et… » Il hésita à prononcer la suite « s'il est vivant ? »

-« Heu oui il est vivant. Mais la blessure je ne sais pas trop, j'étais dans le vague après ce coup sur la tête »

-« Je comprends » se força à répondre Finch « Je me mets en route. Je serais là dans un quart d'heure inspecteur »

-« Ok. A tout de suite » répondit Lionel.

Il raccrocha et se tourna.

-« Ca te va ? » demanda t-il vaguement mécontent.

Reese lui sourit.

-« Tu as été parfait Lionel, merci »

-« Je pige toujours pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je le rassure. Il va te croire gravement blessé »

-« Je veux juste lui ouvrir les yeux sur… certaines choses » affirma John.

Lionel soupira.

-« Ben j'espère que ca marchera mais n'oublie pas de lui dire que c'était ton idée, je tiens à ma peau ! »

-« Une promesse est une promesse Lionel »

John quitta la pièce pour laisser Fusco se remettre de ses émotions et soigner son mal de tête. Il regagna la chambre qui lui avait été assigné. Il n'avait rien, juste une estafilade qui n'avait pas nécessité plus de trois points de suture.

Plus tôt, alors que les ambulanciers les emmenaient presque de force il avait voulu rappeler son associé pour le rassurer et s'était rendu compte que son téléphone était hors d'usage. Il avait alors demandé à Lionel de lui prêter le sien en arrivant à l'hôpital ce que celui-ci avait fait spontanément. John avait alors avisé les six appels manqués, tous de Finch. Il avait écouté les deux messages laissés par l'informaticien. Sur le premier le ton était encore neutre mais sur le second il n'était pas difficile de deviner la panique de son partenaire. Il avait immédiatement commencé à composer son numéro jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit, interrompant son geste. Et si cette inquiétude provoquait chez Finch une prise de conscience ? La méthode était cruelle et un instant il répugna à l'employer. Mais si cela pouvait enfin lui faire réaliser qu'ils devaient profiter de cette nouvelle chance offerte par le destin ? Qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble sans que cela n'entrave leurs missions ? Et c'était son objectif, il y tenait plus que tout. Il était retourné auprès de Fusco et l'avait convaincu d'appeler lui-même en se montrant évasif sur son sort.

-« Pas besoin de lui faire peur, dit lui que je suis vivant, mais ne dit rien sur mon état, reste évasif. J'ai besoin qu'il s'inquiète un peu »

Fusco avait protesté :

-« Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? T'es sadique ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ?»

-« J'ai mes raisons. C'est important Lionel. Crois-moi, j'agis pour son bien. Je te promets qu'il ne t'en voudra pas »

Fusco l'avait observé comme s'il doutait de sa santé mentale, avant d'ajouter :

-« Oh et puis je préfère ne pas réfléchir, j'ai déjà assez mal au crâne comme ça ! »

Reese lui avait sourit, amusé.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch pénétra dans la chambre, profondément inquiet. Il trouva le lit vide mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner. Reese, dissimulé derrière la porte s'approcha sans bruit et l'entoura de ses bras. Il sursauta.

-« John ! »

-« Je vais bien Harold » murmura l'ex agent en le pressant contre lui. Finch posa ses mains sur les siennes.

-« Je vous croyais blessé… » Il aperçut la coupure et laissa sa main l'effleurer prudemment

-« Ce n'est qu'une estafilade »

John le fit se retourner.

-« Tout va bien » répéta t-il en captant son regard. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon pour l'embrasser tendrement. Finch se laissa faire.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » questionna t-il quand il put parler à nouveau sans toutefois chercher à se dégager de l'étreinte de son agent qui en profita pour le garder serrer contre lui.

Reese haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-« Un des gars s'est rebellé quand l'agent à voulu le menotter. Il a sortit un couteau de sa botte et l'a frappé. Puis ce type s'est dirigé vers moi mais Lionel m'a prévenu à temps. J'ai paré le coup mais mon portable est tombé et s'est brisé. Nous nous sommes battus. Lionel s'est pris un coup sur la tête en s'interposant puis j'ai réussi à le maitriser. Les renforts sont entrés à ce moment là puis les ambulancier nous ont embarqués »

-« Je comprends » murmura Finch qui commençait à se rassurer « L'inspecteur m'a appelé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était de vous alors j'ai cru que vous étiez blessé… mais avec le coup qu'il avait reçu… »

Reese comprit que le moment était venu de tout tenter. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

-« Fusco savait que je n'étais pas vraiment blessé »

Finch lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

-« C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de vous rappeler et de rester évasif. Il n'a pas été facile à convaincre d'ailleurs » constata t-il

-« Mais… mais pourquoi ? » demanda l'informaticien stupéfait.

-« C'était cruel, je sais » affirma Reese. Il leva les yeux pour ancrer son regard dans celui de son compagnon. « Autant que votre volonté d'ignorer les sentiments qui nous unissent » ajouta t-il « Je voulais vous en faire prendre conscience »

L'informaticien le fixa un instant en silence. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

-« C'est un peu radical, je l'admets » poursuivit John « Mais il n'est rien de plus important pour moi que de vous faire comprendre que nous pouvons être ensemble et continuer nos missions, que cela ne changera rien, que j'ai besoin d'être à vos côté »

Il posa une main sur la joue de son compagnon

-« J'ai besoin de vous à mes cotés » il sentait l'indécision de son partenaire.

-« Je vous demande pardon d'avoir été aussi dur mais je veux que vous compreniez que la vie nous offre une nouvelle chance d'être heureux et qu'il faut la saisir. Je suis prêt à prendre tout les risques pour cela »

Devant le mutisme de son compagnon il leva l'autre main et entoura son visage. Il sentit les mains de Finch agripper sa chemise comme un reflexe pour le retenir.

-« Je vous aime tellement Harold » murmura t-il

Les pensées de Finch passaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Mais à ces mots il n'en subsista qu'une seule :

-« Je vous aime aussi John »

Reese soupira de soulagement.

-« Et ? …Vous m'en voulez ? » Demanda t-il

L'informaticien hésita.

-« J'aimerais bien. Mais je ne peux pas car je sais que vous avez agit pour notre bien. Et même si je trouve vos méthodes un peu…disons, radicales, je dois dire qu'elles sont efficaces »

-« Est ce que vous allez changer d'avis ? » questionna Reese plein d'espoir

-« C'est déjà fait » chuchota Finch avant de l'embrasser

John lui rendit son baiser, prolongeant ces instants.

-« Je crois que j'ai à peine moins peur mais j'ai compris que vous saurez me rassurer »

-« Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour cela » répondit l'ex agent en le serrant contre lui. « Je pourrais même commencer tout de suite ça vous prouvera que je vais bien… » Suggéra t-il

Finch rougit

-« Je peux tout de même attendre que nous soyons chez vous » marmonna t-il

Le rire de John s'envola à travers la chambre comme une promesse de renouveau

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch observait le contenu de la penderie d'un air attentif, à la recherche d'une chemise assortie au costume qu'il avait choisit pour la soirée. Leur dernière mission, qui n'avait durée qu'une journée, s'était terminée une heure plus tôt et Finch se préparait pour se rendre à l'exposition pour laquelle il avait réservé des places. Il fixa son choix et s'empara de la chemise retenue. Il était au loft. L'appartement se trouvant plus proche que la bibliothèque du lieu de l'arrestation de leur dernier numéro, où il avait rejoint son agent, Reese lui avait donc suggéré d'y passer pour gagner du temps et ne pas risquer d'être en retard à la soirée. Finch ayant consenti à y laisser quelques tenues de rechange « en cas de besoin » lui avait suggéré Reese en l'invitant à ramener quelques vêtements chez lui « pour un accident ou une urgence ». Finch n'avait pas relevé mais avait suivi son conseil. En réalité il s'agissait plutôt pour lui d'avoir de quoi se changer au matin lorsqu'il restait passer la nuit chez son compagnon, ce qui d'ailleurs avait tendance à se produire de plus en plus souvent avait-il alors constaté _« Mais le moyen de lui résister ? »_ avait-il alors songé sans illusion : John était sa faiblesse…

Mais il avait apprécié que Reese choisisse ses mots pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Sa réserve pouvait paraître étrange après quatre mois passés ensemble, mais c'était la nature même de l'informaticien, et le fait que John respecte son attitude et n'ait envers elle ni reproche, ni moquerie, qu'il se montre si patient, le faisait l'aimer plus encore. Il avait entreprit de l'apprivoiser et y réussissait parfaitement.

Il leva les yeux vers le costume que son agent devrait revêtir pour la soirée. Il aimait qu'ils soient en harmonie. Son regard se posa un instant sur le tableau accroché au dessus du lit. Une vue de la marina. A l'horizon la mer et les bateaux. Au premier plan une partie du quai où l'on pouvait apercevoir un chien roux observant tranquillement les environs. Bear. John n'avait pas oublié d'aller récupérer ce tableau qui n'était qu'une ébauche lorsqu'ils l'avaient contemplé pour la première fois et l'informaticien l'avait approuvé. Le peintre avait été enchanté : c'était la première fois qu'il vendait une toile ! « C'est peut être un futur grand maître et dans ce cas le portrait de Bear vaudra peut être des millions un jour » avait affirmé John en riant. Depuis ils étaient restés fidèle au rendez vous, s'accordant chaque mois cette journée de détente. Le tableau avait trouvé sa place dans la pièce et il était comme un symbole pour les deux hommes.

Finch enfila la chemise et eut un mince sourire satisfait _« parfait »_ songea t-il.

La porte du loft claqua.

-« Je suis de retour » annonça John qui était allé faire une course rapidement. Il accrocha son manteau puis se dirigea vers la partie chambre qu'il avait un peu isolée depuis qu'il n'était plus le seul à l'utiliser. Un sourire mutin se forma sur ses lèvres en voyant son compagnon debout devant le miroir, occupé à s'habiller. Il s'approcha furtivement et le prit dans ses bras.

-« J'arrive au bon moment on dirait » murmura t-il « laissez-moi vous aider Harold » ajouta t-il en le faisant pivoter vers lui.

-« Merci, mais… » Commença l'informaticien avant d'être réduit au silence par un baiser. D'un geste habile John avait ôté les deux boutons qu'il venait juste de fermer et fait glisser la chemise sur le sol. Finch tenta de le repousser.

-« John ! Je venais juste de l'enfiler ! » S'offusqua t-il.

-« Je vous préfère sans » lui chuchota l'ex agent

-« Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable » constata l'informaticien troublé

John sourit :

-« Et sans cela aussi » ajouta t-il en glissant ses mains sous le maillot de son compagnon, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu

Finch soupira.

-« John, voulez vous…. »

Mais l'ex agent s'empressa de l'embrasser à nouveau pour le faire taire.

Finch aurait voulu repousser son compagnon mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rendre ses baisers, ses caresses faisant naitre en lui de si délicieuses sensations… Chaque fois il se sentait faible entre ses bras et John ne le devinait que trop bien !

Reese sourit, satisfait des réactions de son partenaire, il adopta une autre tactique pour parvenir à ses fins. Il resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa tendrement. Ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes, caressantes, mais toujours brièvement, juste quelques secondes. C'était doux, c'était tendre mais c'était surtout terriblement agaçant !

Finch émit un soupir frustré.

-« John… » Se plaignit-il

-« Oui Harold ? » demanda innocemment l'ex agent tout en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou

-« Vous ne cesserez donc jamais de me taquiner ? Pas même lorsque vous m'embrassez ? » Protesta l'informaticien

John eut un sourire moqueur et Finch fronça les sourcils et constatant qu'il était visiblement fier de lui.

-«J'adore vous taquiner, alors c'est une preuve d'amour de ma part » répondit l'ex agent en continuant ses attentions, sentant son compagnon devenir de plus en plus vulnérable.

-« Hé bien c'est la pire des ….. » commença Finch énervé. Il ne put poursuivre, ses lèvres capturées par celles de son compagnon qui cette fois lui donna un vrai baiser, passionné, exigeant. Il l'avait attiré plus près et l'informaticien gémit sous la vigueur de l'étreinte.

-« Vous préférez cela ? » lui chuchota Reese lorsqu'il fut contraint de le lâcher.

-« Hum oui » bredouilla Finch « enfin peut être un peu moins… ardent » souffla t-il un peu étourdit

-« Vous êtes dur à satisfaire Harold » le taquina Reese.

-« Vous pourriez essayer un juste milieu ? » suggéra ce dernier.

-« Vous savez que je suis trop excessif pour cela. Mais je peux tenter de m'adapter » proposa l'ex agent.

Il déposa plusieurs baisers le long de sa mâchoire, glissa vers son oreille puis lui chuchota :

-« En vérité Harold je pourrais imaginer mille façons de vous embrasser et je suis bien décidé à les tester toute une par une »

L'informaticien frémit à cette perspective. Mais il devait bien reconnaitre que l'idée des découvertes à venir ne lui déplaisait pas. Il sentait ses mains tièdes caresser sa peau le faisant toujours plus frissonner. Il voulait le sentir frémir à son tour et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, geste qui fit sourire l'ex agent, maintenant certain que son compagnon ne lui résisterait plus très longtemps.

Comme l'informaticien parvenait à repousser la chemise de son agent et posait ses mains contre son torse avec un soupir satisfait, une petite alarme retentit, le faisant sursauter et le ramenant à la réalité.

-« John, l'exposition » murmura t-il tandis que celui ci resserrait sa prise, pas décidé à laisser quoi que ce soit l'interrompre.

-« Les billets sont valables trois jours Harold » répondit-il en continuant ses taquineries.

-« Vous avez…déjà dit…..ça hier » protesta Finch, s'efforçant de s'exprimer entre deux baisers

-« Vraiment ? Vous êtes sur ?»

-« Oui ! »

-« Peut être » admit John « mais hier soir j'avais mieux à faire » il se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille « hier j'avais trop envie de vous »

Son souffle chaud provoquant un long frisson de plaisir chez son compagnon. Finch soupira, puis fit une dernière tentative, moins convaincante encore que les précédentes.

-« Donc ce soir… » Commença t-il

Mais John l'entraina doucement et le poussa sur le lit, s'installant près de lui.

-« Ce soir ? » demanda t-il. John fixa son regard dans le sien « Vous me faite encore plus envie » lui chuchota t-il.

Finch se sentit rougir sous l'aveu de son partenaire et parce qu'il ressentait la même chose. A cet instant John était tout ce qui comptait pour lui et il savait qu'il était tout ce qui comptait pour John. Il l'enlaça pour attirer son corps contre le sien et lui chuchota :

-« J'ai promis de ne plus contrarier vos envie »

Reese sourit.

-« Je suis un homme chanceux.. » chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres


End file.
